


The Twisting of Time

by Stardust_illusions



Series: To Turn back the clock [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Best Friends, Bisexual Sirius Black, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Characters Reading Harry Potter Books, Denial, Drug Use, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Friendship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, James Potter is a Good Friend, Lily Evans Potter is the best, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Murder, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix Meetings (Harry Potter), Order of the Phoenix Missions (Harry Potter), Original Character Death(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre Harry Potter series, Reading the Books, Reading the prisoner of Azkaban, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Severus snape is an asshole, Sirius Black Being an Idiot, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Smoking, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suicidal Thoughts, THE GAYS - Freeform, The Marauder's Map, first order of the phoenix, good story, greif, mad eye moody is my spirt animal, minor ships, thats a lie, there pretty dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_illusions/pseuds/Stardust_illusions
Summary: The original order of the Phoenix is transported to a room to read the prisoner of Azkaban . In hopes of saving the future will they be able to or will they fall apart before its to late*awful summery*
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody & Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Amelia Bones & Edgar Bones, Caradoc Dearborn/Benjy Fenwick, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald & Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes & Lily Evans Potter, Mary Macdonald/Emmeline Vance, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Marlene McKinnon & Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Series: To Turn back the clock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122815
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	1. The begging of a story

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi thank you for giving this a chance

Lily Evens potter sat at the round table of the order of the Phoenix her dark Red hair falling down to her shoulders. Her bright green eyes scanning the Surrounding area. The smooth dark blue wallpaper covered any cracks that might show in the old mansion walls. The dark oak flours shined in the pale moon light That peaked through the think black curtains. Lily sighed her fingers tapping in the table in a complex pattern.

Her eyes landed on the man in front of her who had his hands intertwined with each other. Edger bones smiled at hero slightly when he saw her looking at him. His dark color hair fell down in wisp his face. His hazel blue eyes were haze and unfocused.

Fadeion and Gideon Preewt sat next to Bones. There first red hair falling down there faces and there chocolate brown eyes glowing in the candle lit room. As the teased back in fourth with Emmeline Vance. Who looked ready to kill on of them. Her Curley brown hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and her dark green sweatshirt lighting up her eyes.

Dorcas meadows sat next to her girlfriend her hand finding it's way into Vance's . Her coco skin seemed to be glowing in the small patch of moonlight. Her warm brown eyes bright as she talked to Marleen McKinnon. Who's blonde hair looked as if it had been strung form the sun itself. Her bright blues were like the ocean and she was smiling.

Benjy Fenwick looked board his sliver eyes staring around the room as he chewed hard on his lips. His Curley brown hair was messy and he didn't look like he wanted to fix it or he didnt bother two anymore. 

Caradoc Dearborn looked amused as he watched the twins and Emmeline Vance argued back and fourth laughter in his black color eyes. As half his face was covers his his dark color hair.

Alice Longbottom looked assumed her freckled face looked fluke a mask across her cheeks as she held tightly enough in to Frank Longbottom hand who was blushing as he talked to Sirius black who sliver eyes were twinkling with mischief but then turned dark when they lanes on Remus lupin she wasn't sure what happened between the two but she had a felling it wasn't good. Whatever they were talking about she didn't want to know.

Remus lupin looked like he was going to pass out any minute. The bags under his eyes had been darker then usually. And He look over at Sirius and James. Speaking of James her husbands at next to her cleaning his glasses with his sweater sleeve.

"Where's mad eye?" Bones asked breaking the conversation his eyes looking down on the watch. "He's not here yet and he's always here on time"

"Maybe he hiding somewhere and he's going to jump out and yell at us" Dorcus mumbled putting her face in her hand

"Has he ever done that?" Doc asked

"He will and he has" Benjy said sighing looking over at his boyfriend "surprised he hasn't jumped out yet yelling Constant vigilance"

"If he keeps yelling That I'm going to go deaf" Vance mumbled

"Where Dumbledore as well" Frank asked "he should be here by now"

"Maybe they got caught up at the ministry" Remus suggested quietly not really paying attention to the conversation at hand. "It's been busy there lately" the quiet for a minute. The only noise is the rhythmic sounds of the clicking clock

A loud thump sounded from behind them and lily looked over at the sound her eyes went into slits and she flicked her wand so it gripped tightly in her hand. Almost everyone was halfway standing up ready to go check or had there wand in there hand. All there eyes trained barley blinking.

"Go check it out." Gideon hissed at Vance who shook her head

"I'm not going to check on it! You check it!"

"Alice you do it!"

"No you do it" She whispered back glaring at him

Caradoc sighed as he sleepy stood up from his seat at the long oak table and walked quietly over to were the noise was coming from his wand clenched tightly in his hand though free enough to do his motions. he turned the Corner of the old house. 

She heard a silent Creak of a closet door and for a moment nothing happened. James had his wand out in front for her his eyes narrowed.

"What the-" whatever Caradoc was going to say next was cut off by a ear pricing noise and lily covers her ears her wand still I her left hand. the noise was loud and she swears her ears felt like they were bleeding. and then as soon as the Nosie came it quitted down a little but still left a ringing in her ears almost like the church bells ringing in her dead parents.

"Oh no" she heard someone say over the noise but it was to late as the darkness claimed her as one of there own.

*** * ***

The first thing lily was aware of when she came to was the excreting pain that ran through the back of her head. It was like she had gotten drunk. and was having a terrible hangover. there was a high pitched ringing in her ears. witch probably had something o do with her headache. there a glaring white hot pain behind her eyes and with much difficulty she manages to pry open her dry eyes. the first thing lily notices is she not in headquarters anymore

Wherever she is, is hard to tell. The walls were a pale brown color though it looks warm and bright, there was a yellow, blue and red, rug up in the center of the room along with differs house plants sitting around the room giving it a homey feel, light Fixtures hung from the felling Sherri g light down on them. A red, orange and yellow fireplace was rising in the front of the roll and several different army green coaches of differ shades sat in front of it.

Moving her eyes further so she could get a better feel about how big the room was. she caught Something was looking right down onto her and if she could move better she would have attacked instead She flinched back violently and right into someone who gave a winded Yelp. There being elbow landing into her rib and she sat up fast coughing. at least she coudl move now. she thought bitterly

"Sorry" She heard a voice say form next to her and looking down having got her coughing mostly under control was James looked kind of disoriented. Maybe That was because he didn't have his glasses on. 

"Glad your both alive" A gruff voice said and looking up was Mad eye moody arms crossed and glazing

"Hey Mad eye" She heard James says from right next to her his glasses a little way from his face and he reached out to grab them and fit them on his face so he could see better "you ok lil?" He asked spooking over at her she nodded in respond to

Having been sitting up Lily could see several of her fellow rider members speaker out around the room some up already some not. Dorcus was sitting up on her elbows much like lily looking much better then most of the members in the room. Alice was moving herself off of Vance who she had somehow ended up on top of. Fabien was laying cross the flour sticking a thumb's up sign at his brother who was being helped up by frank who was shaking.

Remus was sitting cris cross apple sauce on the flour next to Marleen who was red in the face, rubbing her nose. Sirius was smacking his ears as if trying to get water out of them, Benjy didn't look like he was up yet still sprawled out on the flour, Bones was rubbing circles on Doc back who had his hands over his mouth and looked like he was going to vomit. She winched he had been the one to check the noise of course he would feel the affects the worst.

  
"oh hi mad eye" she hears Giedion say awakdley who is now mostly standing up on his own two feet. Mad eye look over his "how you been?"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Mad eye yelled his magical eye scanning them all as Giedion mumbles i guess he's fine then. "What we're you all thinking?"

"Your too loud" Benjy complained putting his hands over his ears as if to block out the noise around him. His eyes were still shut tightly. So he Couldn't see Mad eye glaring at him.

"Didn't you end up here two" Fabien asked and trying to stand up but just feel down angina on his butt. "So clearly you went to check the noise as well?" Mad eye glared at him and lily was surprised he didn't bust into flames right then and there

"Alstor" Dumbledore warned and it was then That lily spotted the man with a twinkle in his eyes standing by one of the coaches mad eye just tsk in response to Dumbledore

"Dose anyone know where we are" Dorcus asked trying to stand up and then falling 

"Not headquarters" Sirius said unhelpfully

"Geez I never would have guessed,"

"Are you all ok" Dumbledore said breaking up Sirius and Dorcas conversations "is anyone hurt?"

"We're all fineish"

"Ish?" Bones questions

"Yeah like you were kind of ok but not really but then we're like half ok" Sirius explained trying to make her more confused then she already was.

"Um, Ok?"  
  


Marleen sighed "dose anyone know who brought us here?" there a round of no's and shakes of head

"so no ones know who brought us here or were we are? angina a shake of head and no's 

"So why are we here?" James ask finally frowning

 **I'm glad you asked"** A Cherry voice called through the walls and they all jumped

"What the-

"Oh god-

"No no no"

"I should have Stayed home"

"I'm up-"

"Jesus Christ"

" **Hello members of the order of the Phoenix** ". Lily pats her pocket for her wand put comes up empty handed. Had she dropped it when the noise hit. She frowned. No she still had it in her hand then. Taking a looks round she can tell she not the only one confused on we're there wand went. The voice clearly noticed there struggle to find there Wands.

**"Oh oops sorry you don't have your Wands at the moment, can't have any of you killing each other"**

" who the fuck are you" Benjy asked standing up at his full five foot two height. Ignoring the comments about killing each other in favor of getting answers

 **"That's not important"** the voice said mysteriously" " **But** **I'm glad your all ok"**

"I beg to differ if we're ok" Doc mumbled still looking like he was going to vomit.

 **"** **Any bleeding from yours ears?"** The voice asked and lily focused her ears and was happy to find no blood there

"Why would there be-"

**"Not important but what** **you need to know is that you have been brought here to save the future"**

"I'm sorry? what!" Marleen exclaimed her eyes being blow wide

"Did you say the future?" Sirius asked looking integrated

**"Yes I did now shut up as I was saying You will read a book about Harry Potter's third year..**

Lily's mind went blank. They would be reading a book about Harry. Her son Harry's. her green eyes were wide as she looked around the room. Everyone else had similar expressions on their faces except Dumbledore who looked as if this was a normal thing. Maybe it was maybe she wa shearing things.

"Hold the fuck up" Vance said putting her hands up "did you say Harry? As in the baby Harry?" Ok so she wasn't hearing things.

The voice sighed **"yes yes I did"**

"Wait why-"

 **"If you let me finish you'll find out shortly"** the voice hissed clearly getting annoyed with the interpretation " **as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted you will be reading a book about Harry Potter third year, yes it the lily and James Harry, any questions?"**  
  
"yeah can you explain that more" 

**"i though explained that perfectly well,"** the voice said confused **"** **your here to save the future"**

"we got that part." Vance said annoyed "so other then to save the future why are we here"

she pretty sure if she could se them the voice would be shrugging **"your here to read the book nothing more nothing less"**

"And what if we don't?" Bones asked skeptical **  
**

**"You have the choice to either read this book and save your lives or not but your stuck here until you pick up the dam book"**

"why should we trust you or even believe you?" She ask not liking what the voice was saying it sent her on edge

The voice sighed " **Look you can either believe me or not** **just know that you have the option of saving all your lives and then some. I don't care what you pick but I suggest you make your decision and don't regret it"** the voice cut off with a beep And there all quiet trying to rap there head around what just happened

"What the hell just happened" Vance finally said breaking the silence and saying what they were all thinking

"I don't know" Doc stammers out "but that ain't normal" there quiet for a moment

"Well" Dumbledore spoke and lily looked towards him, he was there leader he would know what to do and lily didn't trust herald at the moment to make a good decision. "What do you want at?"

"Huh?"

"Do you wish to read or do you wish to not" he shrugged he fucking shrugged "it your choice" and he walked away to sit in on of the coach That mad eye was testing to see if they were cursed. The groups quiet no one saying a word and lily wishes they would. She Disney want to be the own to make a descion.

"Maybe we should read the book? Alice suggests after a moment standing up on her top toes "I mean if that the only way to get out of here" she shrugs "might as well try you know?"

"It guess it wounded hurt" James said from next to her looking unsure she knew he was thinking the same thing as her. Harry. Her sweet little baby they were reading about him

She gulped "let's do it" and she looked over at Dumbledore who had the book I. His hand a twinkle in his eye and for once those twinkling eyes didn't confront her instead they sent chills down her spine.

"I'll start then" Dumbledore said as they all settled down onto the different color coaches. The fireplace roaring but not hot enough to make them uncomfortable. And he opens the blue cover ebook to the first page and read in his grandfather voice

**_Owl post......._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for nay bad spelling and grammar. if you see nay mistakes pleas point them out sometimes i miss things when i go back over to read them


	2. Owl post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Screaming resolve headaches or cause them

OWL POST…. Dumbledore read 

**Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year.**

“What!” Gideon exclaimed

“How can you hate the summer holidays” Fabeion said shocked he and Gideon always loved the summer holidays spending time with there family and getting new ideas how to prank people and just being with his family.

**For another, he really wanted to do his homework but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of night.**

“Why would he be forced to do his homework in the dead of night” Dorcus asked as she had a bad felling in her stomach. She had been friends with lily at school and still was certain and lily wouldn’t have forced Harry to do homework in secret heck she probably would have helped him with it.

**And he also happened to be a wizard.**

“Not a surprise” Doc said smiling

**It was nearly midnight,**

“Go to bed” Lily said sternly even though she knew he couldn’t hear her she didn’t like that he was trying up at midnight.

**and he was lying on his stomach in bed, the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent,**

“Remus smiled slightly he enjoyed doing that during the nights he didn’t want to be bothered or wasn’t felling. well it gave him a sense of sercuirty.

**a flashlight in one hand and a large leather-bound book (A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot)**

“I hate that book” Sirius muttered he wasn’t one to read unless it was nursery he wasn’t going to read a book.

**propped open against the pillow. Harry moved the tip of his eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay, "Witch Burning in the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless Discussed."**

**The quill paused at the top of a likely-looking paragraph. Harry Pushed his round glasses up the bridge of his nose, moved his flashlight closer to the book, and read:**

“Please don’t “ Fabian said he wasn’t in the mood to read about witch burning.

**Non-magic people (more commonly known as Muggles) were particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very good at recognizing it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame Freezing Charm and then pretend to shriek with pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being burned so much that she allowed herself to be caught no less than forty seven times in various disguises.**

“Wendell the weird was really was weird” Benjy said he didn’t like the idea of being burned he had been stuck in burning building to many times it made him fell uncomfortable to be near a fire now. even a small one

**Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow for his ink bottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully he unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped his quill into it, and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen,**

“Dose he think he’s going to be attacked” Lilly asked worriedly she didn’t want her son to feel like he was going to be attacked any minute she wanted him to feel safe at all times

**because if any of the Dursleys**

“What dose my sister have to do with this” Lily asked she felt sick to her stomachs if petunia was raising harry then that meant she was..

“James bit the inside of his lip he knew lily sister they had gone to her wedding and James didn’t like venom Dursley one bit he didn’t want him near Harry at all.

**heard the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he'd probably find himself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer.**

“A silence fell across the room Lily’s eyes went wide she so badly wanted to find her sister and husband and hex them into oblivion her hands were white and amazing as they were clenched into fist she wasn’t a violent person she believed in second chances but she didn’t think she would give her sister one she closed her eyes and breathers in and out getting angry wasn’t going to help anyone at the moment. But she defiantly was going to kill her sister.

“ I’m going to kill her” James said in a deadly calm hi hands twitching for a wand.

“ I’ll help” Sirius said not liking the way these pole were treating his godson

**The Dursley family of number four, Privet Drive, was the reason that Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays.**

“ by now everyone’s eyes were on lily and james they all knew by now that lily and James were most certainly dead and of the cruel trimmer of there son but now one wanted to say anything for steed they were all **in to much shock**

**Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives. They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic. Harry's dead parents,**

“Lily gave a dry sob and leaned into James she was well ware she was dead it was scary at but she didn't want to believe she would be leaving her child in the hands of her sister who thought it was a good fucking idea to lock him in a cupboard.

James mind was spinning he’s was going to die he wasn’t going to see Harry grown up. James felt sick to his stomach he was going to die early on leaving the world that had his friends family and his kid. Sirius rubber James shoulder in a concerting way.

“I’m sorry” someone said but there voice was lost in tears and sobbs.

“We can fix this can’t we” Vance said quietly everyone turned to look at her “ we were brought to fix the future so we can still save your lives”

Everyone looked up at that a little they could still save lives and that was enough for them to counite reading

**who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursleys' roof**

“Why not” Marlene snapped she had only heard a paragraph being read but she already hated the Dursley.

**For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of him.**

“That’s it were killing them” Sirius said angreily

“Were you going to hide the body’s” Doc asked sarcastically trying hide his anger 

“Far away from there home would be good a forest or a stream but no were near you and make sure you have an alibi” Mad eye said taking a sip from his flask witch he still had for some reason.

“Oh mad eye helping with murder so sweet” Sirius said grinning

Mad eye snorted “I just want to make sure you do it right” CONSATNT VIGILANTES” mad eye yelled making them all jumped

**To their fury, they had been unsuccessful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, however, was to lock away Harry's spellbooks, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of the summer break, and forbid him to talk to the neighbors.**

“Now there just becoming monsters” Vance said glaring at the book she got many nods in agreements

James was trying really hard not to go and punch the Dursley’s in the face or any other form of painful contact no one and he means no one mess with his family and get away with it 

**This separation from his spellbooks had been a real problem for Harry, because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him a lot of holiday work. One of the essays, a particularly nasty one about shrinking potions, was for Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape,**

“Snape?” Several order members questioned as far as they knew he was a death eater. so why was he teaching potions

“Severus snape is now a spy for us” Dumbledore said, many order members looked shocked they hadn't know they had a spy working for them

“And why didn’t you tell us this” Mad eye snapped he didn’t like not knowing things being unprepared was going to get someone or yourself killed.

“I wanted to keep his identity a secret” Dumbldore said solely

“And what if we accidently hurt or killed him” Bones snapped they knew there line of work was dangerous but the fact you could hurt an Allie was scary. And what Dumbldore didn’t know was that a few of them didn’t follow his now kill rule they were in a war for gods sake they counted always avoid casaulitys.

“ I had hoped you won’t try to hurt or kill any of are enemy’s” Dumbldore said sternly

“ were in a war people die and get hurt would you rather it be us” Frank said dryly

While everyone else was arguing Lily heart did a jump Snape was on there side he was a good guy and lily couldn't he happier.

Dumbldore was finally able to calm everyone down and began reading again not that anyone was happy about it 

**who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Harry detention for a month.**

“ that slimly bastard” James mutterd he hated Snape with a passion lily had talked him into making peace with snape before he joined the death eater or well before they found out he joined the death eaters

**Harry had therefore seized his chance in the first week of the holidays. While Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so that the rest of the street would notice it too),**

Several eyes were rolled so far they all hated the Dursley and now they were obnoxious to

**Harry had crept downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs,**

“We’re is he learn to pick locks” Sirius asked

“ we should learn that” Gideon said to fibeion who nodded

**grabbed some of his books, and hidden them in his bedroom. As long as he didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Dursleys need never know that he was studying magic by night.**

“That’s a really pretty smart” Remus mumbled

“Well he obviously got his smarts from his mother” Fabian said grinning

“Yeah it’s not James had anything in that big brain of his” Gideon said tapping James on the head

“ Oi!” James acclaimed as servals laughed

**Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with him**

“What did you” Sirius asked Harry or rather the book

, **all because he'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school vacation.**

**Ron Weasley,**

“Hey that’s Ron Molly’s son” Gideon said excliedy he loved all his nephews and soon to be nieces

**who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts,**

“James your son and my nephew are friends” Fabieon said excitedly bouncing in his seat

**came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry didn't, but had never used a telephone before. Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call.**

“You got to be fucking kidding me” Benjy said dryly

“Language” Doc said as Benjy leaned into his side

" **Vernon Dursley speaking."**

“No shut up we don’t care” Alice said

**Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard Ron's voice answer.**

**"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I -- WANT -- TO -- TALK -- TO -- HARRY -- POTTER!"**

**Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm.**

“Most of the room burst out laughing well those who knew how to use a telephone

“I’ll assume he’s doing it wrong” james said as he got many nodds

" **WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?"**

**"RON -- WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M -- A -- FRIEND -- OF -- HARRY'S -- FROM -- SCHOOL --"**

“Several pepole groaned

“Don’t mention the school Ron” Gideon mutterd

**Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled around to Harry, who was rooted to the spot.**

**"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOURE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"**

**And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider.**

**The fight that had followed had been one of the worst ever.**

“The mood of the room got deathly cold.

“If they put there hands on him I’ll swear I’ll” James stared but he Couldnt finishes the sentence

" **HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE -- PEOPLE LIKE YOU!"**

“I don’t think they like witches and wizards” Frank said slowly

Lily sighed “ my sister had never been really expecting of magic” lily said leaving out the part were Tunia blamed her for there parents death or when she called her a freak just because of how she was born

**Uncle Vernon had roared, spraying Harry with spit.**

Several nose were crinkled

**Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Harry into trouble, because he hadn't called again. Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger,**

“ do we know a granger” Marlene wonder aloud shook head were shook as in no

**hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents,**

“So she is a muggleborn” Dorcus said smiling slightly she knew several amazing muggleborn witches and wizards

**knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts.**

“And she smart win win”

“What”

“ nothing”

**So Harry had had no word from any of his wizarding friends for five long weeks, and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one.**

“What happens last summer?” Marlene questioned her eyebrows drowning together across her face in confusion

**There was just one very small improvement -- after swearing that he wouldn't use her to send letters to any of his friends,**

“I would do it anyways” Sirius said grinning

“ of course you would” Remus mumbled but not lound enough for Sirius to hear.

**Harry had been allowed to let his owl, Hedwig, out at night.**

“Oh he has an owl” Alice said boncing in her seat she always loved owls they were her favorite animals wells next to hares of course.

**Uncle Vernon had given in because of the racket Hedwig made if she was locked in her cage all the time**

“Alice smile dropped “that’s animal cruelty you can’t lock her in her cage all the time” Alice said angrily glaring at the book several others nodded with her

**Harry finished writing about Wendelin the Weird and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, grunting snores of his enormous cousin, Dudley. It must be very late, Harry thought. His eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps he'd finish this essay tomorrow night....**

“Yes go to bed” lily scolded crossing her armsEarrings a few chuckles 

**He replaced the top of the ink bottle; pulled an old pillowcase from under his bed; put the flashlight, A History of Magic, his essay, quill, and ink inside it; got out of bed; and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under his bed. Then he stood up, stretched, and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table.**

**It was one o'clock in the morning. Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. He had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour.**

“James smiled sadly he wasn’t going to be able to see his son grow up he was going to die in the fucking war and he wasn’t going to be able to protect his family and athst what hurt the most not being their for harry when he needs it 

**Yet another unusual thing about Harry was how little he looked forward to his birthdays. He had never received a birthday card in his life.**

“ Doesn't his friends send him cards” Fabeion asked quietly he had been hoping that Ron and Harry were great friends and he was a little disappointed that Ron haven’t sent him a card at all for his birthday.

**The Dursleys had completely ignored his last two birthdays, and he had no reason to suppose they would remember this one.**

“ lily frowned she had been hoping her sister was at least someone what nice to her son but she could tell she was very wrong.

**Harry walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. He leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on his face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights now. Harry wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. But he hoped she'd be back soon -- she was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of him.**

Many people looked sad at that lily was trying not to cry.

**Harry, though still rather small and skinny for his age, had grown a few inches over the last year. His jet-black hair, however, was just as it always had been -- stubbornly untidy,**

“Well looks he got the Potter hair” Sirius said trying to lighten the mood as james ran a hand trough his hair making it even more messy.

“That poor kid” Dorcus said shaking her hard as she and Sirius shared a tight smiles

**whatever he did to it. The eyes behind his glasses were bright green, and on his forehead, clearly visible through his hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

“Why dose he have that” James asked Harry didn’t have a scar yet

**Of all the unusual things about Harry, this scar was the most extraordinary of all. It was not, as the Dursleys had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Harry's parents,**

“Car crash” James yelled “ I don’t even know how to drive a car” earring him a few amused smiles despite the tension

**because Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash.**

“She lies to him” Lily said looking mad she was up to it with her sister and they weren’t even done with the chapter yet

James put a converting hand on her shoulder. Hoping to calm lily down cause when lily got mad she had a bad temper and it was not something you wanted to mess with

**They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort.**

“Lily and James were shot many sad looks as lily leaned into James they both knew The war was dangerous and they might not come home but it was still hard to rap there mind around it.

**Harry had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on his forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing him, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled....**

“He survived a killing curse” Dumbldore thought to himself and he couldn't help the thoughts growing in his head he had all the pieces know he knew what was going to happens he was now more in control of the chess board then ever.

**But Harry had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts.**

“How the fuck did he get into hogwarts” Benjy asked looking confused “ and why is an 12 year old fighting a fucking dark wizard”

“Hogwarts is supposed to be the most pricey place in all of the wizarding world” Frank said sending a questioning look towards Dumbldore

“ I do not know how he got in I won’t unless the book tells us” Dumbldore said calmly but no one looked veary calm

**Remembering their last meeting as he stood at the dark window, Harry had to admit he was lucky even to have reached his thirteenth birthday.**

Bones shock his head no kid should have to feel lucky for just being able to reach it to their thirteenth birthday most adults didn’t think they were going to make it out of the war but that was different then a thirteen teen year old.

**He scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring back to him with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise. Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Harry realized what he was seeing.**

“Please don’t be anything bad” Lily muttered looking a little pale

**Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Harry's direction. He stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second he hesitated, his hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Harry, realizing what it was, leapt aside.**

“What is it” Gideon asked

**Through the window soared three owls,**

**“** Alice grinned and lily let go a breath of air she doesn’t relish she was holding

**two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft lump on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs.**

“Do you think his friends got him present” Fabeion whisper for his brother who shrugged but secretly had been hoping that what his twin thought was true

**Harry recognized the unconscious owl at once -- his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family**.

“He still alive” Gideon said surprised Errol had been a priest that he and Gideon had gotten molly for her birthday was surprised he was still around

**Harry dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.**

“Poor owl” Alice said shaking her head as Frank an arm around her shoulder

**Harry turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was his own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave Harry an affectionate nip with her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.**

“She sounds sweet” Vance said smiling

“She named after that perfect was found dead in the school back when it first opened” Remus said confused that Harry would name his owl after that

“How do you even remembered that” Doc said Remus shrugged he whished he Haden't opened his mouth he could tell by the distrusting looks he received that they so badly tried to hide

**Harry didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but he knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest .**

“He got a Hogwarts letter” James said happily bouncing in his seat

**When Harry relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.**

“It sounds stuck up” Benjy said tasing an eyebrow

**Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold, and his first ever birthday card. Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out -- a letter and a newspaper clipping.**

 **The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Harry picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:**

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.**

“Oh nice” Gideon said happy Molly and a little more money he knew they were struggling with money but she woodenly take any of the money he and Fabeion offers saying she would say they were fine.

**A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."**

“He’s a curse barker” Fabeion said happily that had been his dream job when he was little but know he was Aurora helping with the war but he was happy bill was a curse barker.

**The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.**

“That’s a lot of kids” Dorcus said “ what are all there names” she said during twoards the red hard twins who were grinning at the book

“Oh there Bill he’s the oldest, Gideon said

then Charlie kids obsessed with dragons, Fabeion said grinning

then Percy he super smart and liked reading, Gideon looking annoyed at the thought of reading

then there Fred and George the twins and I’m pretty sure they blew up the kitchen last week, Fabeion said grinning

and Ron who still a baby and Ginny who will be coming in this world soon “ Gideon fished as Dorcus nodded

**Harry scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tail, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.**

“Aww” Marlene said at Ron and Ginny who she thought were quiet cute

**Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor.**

The twins frowned he knew his sister didn’t have a lot of money but he didn’t think they were poor molly said they fine and were getting by quiet well but the twins really wanted to help there little sister.

**He picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it.**

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy birthday!**

**Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call. I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted.**

“Nope you talk nice slow and not yelling” Lily said instructing the book as if it was Ron getting sevreal Amused looks

**It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.**

“Cool” Fabeion said grinning

**I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of its gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.**

“Did his wand break” Frank asked

**Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds.**

“I’m sorry are son did what” Lily said deadly calm were James was trying not to laugh the twins were also trying not to laugh but when they meet eyes they burst out laughing

“It’s not funny” Lily said hotly Glaring at the boys who were trying to control there laughing

“Were the fuck did they even get a flying car” Alice said looking confused

“ probley Aruther he’s obsessed with muggle objects” Gideon said in between breath of air

“ so he stole a car and drove it school and got it in a tree” Benjy said trying to figure out what is going on

“Yup that’s right”

“We’re never putting your kids agina together” Benjy said looking sacred at the ides of what they could do

**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?** **Don't let the Muggles get you down!**

**Try and come to London,**

**Ron**

**P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.**

“Oh nice kids head boy” doc said grinning

**Harry glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug. He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.**

“That’s a good description I think” Alice said slowley

**Harry now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beneath it. Harry -- this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin.**

“Very useful” Mad Eye grumbled

**Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.**

“I love those kids” Sirius said grinning

“Of course you would” Marlene said trying to hide a smirk as the twins were snickering

**Bye --**

**Ron**

**Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his clock. He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought.**

**Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione.**

“So the muggleborn”

**Dear Harry,**

**Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're alright.**

“Yes player be alright” Lily thought hoping he was fine and happy in the future but she knew that was lie

**I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you -- what if they'd opened it at customs? -- but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change. I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world), Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous -- the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.**

“They really are '' Remus thought who had learned about other wizard communities when he was little he didn’t have any friends and reading was his escape from his disease and the world.

**There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out. I hope it's not too long -- it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for.**

“That’s a lot” Marlene said supreme at how much the girl write two rolls of parchment was a lot.

**Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!**

**Love from Hermione**

“That’s so sweet” Alice said cooing

**P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased Ron doesn't seem too happy about it.**

Gideon and Fabian exchanges confuses look but shrugged it of maybe Ron was jealousy that Percy was head boy?

**Harry laughed as he put Herrmone's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells -- but it wasn't.**

“Well what is it” Bones said leaning forward he was curious

**His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit.**

“Oh wow that’s amazing” James said eyes wow in aww

" **Wow, Hermione!" Harry whispered, unzipping the case to look inside.**

**There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tall-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare.**

“That’s so sweet she got him that” Dorcus said smiling

**Apart from his friends, the thing that Harry missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world -- highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Harry happened to be a very good Quidditch player;**

“Like his father” Sirius said grinning at his best mate

“Sirius don’t inflate his ego anymore” Doc said joking

“Oi!” James said in mock hurt as most of them laughed

**he had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. One of Harry's most prized possessions was his Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom.**

“Most be a new broom”. James said smiling”

**Harry put the leather case aside and picked up his last parcel. He recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper.**

“He’s friends with hagrid” Lily’s said grinning who would go down with Remus and have tea with hagrid

**He tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before he could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly -- as though it had jaws.**

“Oh dear god hagrid” Bones said groaning placing his head in his **hands”**

**Harry froze. He knew that Hagrid would never send him anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin.**

“Dumbldore shock his head he knew hagrid had a found of many different animals but he needed to be more careful and dumblodre remembers the one I time were hagrid and Newt scamnamder snuck their giant squids into the lake Dumbldore still Doesn't know were they got a giant squid in teh school and where tehy got it.

**Harry poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Harry reached for the lamp on his bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over his head, ready to strike. Then he seized the rest of the wrapping paper in his other hand and pulle** d.

“Everyone was holding there breath expect Mad Eye, who was fixing his magic eye

**And out fell -- a book.**

“It’s a book” Benjy said slowly trying to figure out why Harry was being sent a giant snapping book

**Harry just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title The Monster Book of Monsters, before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.**

“What kind of book is that” Bones said

" **Uh-oh," Harry muttered.**

**The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Harry followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under his desk. Praying that the Dursleys were still fast asleep, Harry got down on his hands and knees and reached toward it.**

“Harry no” Lily said who thought sticking your hand under a dresser towards a snapping book was kinda dumb

" **Ouch!"**

**The book snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still scuttling on its covers. Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door.**

Don’t wake up” James pealed softley

**Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Harry clamped the struggling book tightly in his arms, hurried to his chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which he buckled tightly around it. The Monster Book shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Harry threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.**

“It’s Hagrid” Bones said as if that explained everything

**but he put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left.**

**Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Harry slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from Kings Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parents or guardian to sign.**

“I love hogsemad” Sirius said remembering all the weekends they would go and hang out”

**A list of books for next year is enclosed. Yours sincerely,**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Harry pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning. It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; he knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and he had never set foot there. But how on earth was he going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form?**

“Balckmail” Fabeion suggested

“Foraging” Gideon said

“You realize those are illegal right” Vance said

“My dear Emmeline it only illegal if you get caught” Gideon said cheerfully

**He looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning. Deciding that he'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when he woke up, Harry got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart he'd made for himself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts. Then he took off his glasses and lay down, eyes open, facing his three birthday cards.**

Lily smiled saldyy

**Extremely unusual though he was, at that moment Harry Potter felt just like everyone else -- glad, for the first time in his life, that it was his birthday.**

“That’s the end of the chapter” Dumbldore said as he closed the book

“I’ll read next” Mad Eye grimes grabbing the books from dumbledore and began reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I added a bunch of headcoanosn that I found online and I really like them I add a few that I cam who with and I’m sorry for any spleeing mistakes and I hoped you liked this chapter


	3. Aunt Marge Big mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt amrge is an asshole and people don't like her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, sorry for such the longs wait i took a quick hiatus while school was starting but imp back now and i promise more chapter will be up more often

**Chapter 2 Aunt Marge's Big Mistake** mad eye read his normal eye one the book the other scanning the room. 

**Harry went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley, who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room.**

Many people looked shocked

"That's no way to raise a child" Dorcus said her eyes wide

"Based exercises it good for you" Doc said

**Dudley had spent most of the summer in the kitchen, his piggy little eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continually. Harry sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache. Far from wishing Harry a happy birthday, none of the Dursleys made any sign that they had noticed Harry entering the room, but Harry was far too used to this to care. He helped himself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict.**

"oh no" Alice muttered

"What's wrong" lily asked

"Wasn't the title of the book called the Azkaban prisoner or something" Alice said

"The prisoner of Azkaban" Benji said raising an eyebrow at her taking a look at the book that Dumbledore had in his hand

"Yeah that one" Alice said "so the escaped convicted is most likely the person from Azkaban" 

**"... the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous.**

All eyes were on Sirius who and a blank look in his eyes "oh god Regules what are you doing" Sirius mutters a sad look in his eyes James put a conferring hand on Sirius shoulder. Sirius sunk down into the couch he knew his brother joined the dark side but now it just hurt his heart to hear that he was in Azkaban.

**A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."**

"It's just like your brother to get his own hotline," Fabien said, trying to lessen the tension somewhat.

It kind of Worked Sirius let out somewhat of a snort of sorts.

**"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner.**

**"Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!" He shot a nasty look sideways at Harry, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon. Compared to the man on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle,**

"Oi! Sirius exclaimed " I'll have you know my family have very gorgeous hair you overgrown potato" Sirius huffed and Marlene just patted his elbow

"That's what bother you about the statement" Vance asked raising an eyebrow

**Harry felt very well groomed indeed. The reporter had reappeared.**

**"The Ministry of Agriculture and Fisheries will announce today —"**

"if they will be taking climate change seriously" Dorcus said crossing her arms

"I don't think that's growing to happen" Marlene told one her best friend symmetrically who just huffed in response

**"Hang on!" barked Uncle Vernon, staring furiously at the reporter. "You didn't tell us where that maniac's escaped from! What use is that? Lunatics could be coming up the street right now!"**

"I doubt he is coming up the streets right now" Doc said (little does he know) i mean in all of Britain why head to little whinging?"

**Aunt Petunia, who was bonnie and horse-faced, whipped around and peered intently out of the kitchen window. Harry knew Aunt Petunia would simply love to be the one to call the hotline number. She was the nosiest woman in the world and spent most of her life spying on the boring, law-abiding neighbors.**

"Lily, there 's something really wrong with your sister," Dorcus said as kindly as possible.

"I'm well aware" Lilly muttered as James squeezes her shoulder

**"When will they learn," said Uncle Vernon, pounding the table with his large purple fist, "that hanging's the only way to deal with these people?"**

Everyone's eyes went wide at that sentence

"He did not just say that"

**"Very true," said Aunt Petunia, who was still squinting into next door's runner-beans.**

**Uncle Vernon drained his teacup, glanced at his watch, and added, "I'd better be off in a minute, Petunia. Marge's train gets in at ten."**

"Isn't she the one who makes the big mistake" Alice asked

"What mistake?"

"I don't know it just said it in the chapter title"

**Harry, whose thoughts had been upstairs with the Broomstick Servicing Kit, was brought back to earth with an unpleasant bump.**

**"Aunt Marge?" he blurted out. "Sh-she's not coming here, is she?"**

"He sounds scared why does he sound scared" Lily asked worriedly feeling a throbbing pain behind her eyes

**Aunt Marge was Uncle Vernon's sister. Even though she was not a blood relative of Harry's (whose mother had been Aunt Petunia's sister), he had been forced to call her 'Aunt' all his life. Aunt Marge lived in the country, in a house with a large garden, where she bred bulldogs.**

**She didn't often stay at Privet Drive, because she couldn't bear to leave her precious dogs, but each of her visits stood out horribly vividly in Harry's mind. At Dudley's fifth birthday party, Aunt Marge had whacked Harry around the shins with her walking stick to stop him from beating Dudley at musical statues.**

"How dare she lay a hand on him: lily seethed glaring at the book as if it was marge as james put a comforting hand on her shoulder 

**A few years later, she had turned up at Christmas with a computerized robot for Dudley and a box of dog biscuits for Harry. On her last visit, the year before Harry started at Hogwarts, Harry had accidentally trodden on the tail of her favorite dog. Ripper had chased Harry out into the garden and up a tree, and Aunt Marge had refused to call him off until past midnight. The memory of this incident still brought tears of laughter to Dudley's eyes.**

"What the hell is wrong with that woman"

"She sounds lovely"

**"Marge I'll be here for a week," Uncle Vernon snarled, "and while we're on the subject," he pointed a fat finger threateningly at Harry, "we need to get a few things straight before I go and collect her."**

**Dudley smirked and withdrew his gaze from the television. Watching Harry being bullied by Uncle Vernon was Dudley's favorite form of entertainment.**

**"Firstly," growled Uncle Vernon, "you'll keep a civil tongue in your head when you're talking to Marge."**

**"All right," said Harry bitterly, "if she does when she's talking to me."**

"Harry," lily groaned. "That isn't going to help the situation."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow "no its not but that's a total you response" he said smirking as lily glared at him

" **Secondly," said Uncle Vernon, acting as though he had not heard Harry's reply,**

several people rolled their eyes

**"as Marge doesn't know anything about your** ** _abnormality_** **,**

More glares were directed towards the book.

**I don't want any – any** ** _funny_** **stuff** **while she's here. You behave yourself, got me?"**

" **I will if she does," said Harry through gritted teeth.**

" **And thirdly," said Uncle Vernon, his mean little eyes now slits in his great purple face, "we've told Marge you attend St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys."**

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"is that even a real place?" 

" **_What_ ** **?" Harry yelled.**

" **And you'll be sticking to that story, boy, or there'll be trouble," spat Uncle Vernon.**

James narrowed his eyes he didn't want to think of being in trouble would mean for harry. from he had already read he knew it wordnet be anything good

**Harry sat there, white-faced and furious, staring at Uncle Vernon, hardly able to believe it. Aunt Marge coming for a week-long visit – it was the worst birthday present the Dursleys had ever given him, including that pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks.**

"Her coming to visit should be considered a form of torture," 

"do you think if we put a death eater in a room with her they would start to talk? Fabien asked

"We don't torture people" Vance said crossing her arms

"but would it work?" 

"i don't know and shut up"

" **Well, Petunia," said Uncle Vernon, getting heavily to his feet, "I'll be off to the station, then. Want to come along for the ride, Dudders?"**

"He's thirteen and they still call him that?" Marleen said wrinkling her nose.

" **No," said Dudley, whose attention had returned to the television now that Uncle Vernon had finished threatening Harry.**

"spoiled Brat" 

" **Duddy's got to make himself smart for his auntie," said Aunt Petunia, smoothing Dudley's thick blond hair. "Mummy's bought him a lovely new bow-tie."Uncle Vernon clapped Dudley on his porky shoulder.**

" **See you in a bit, then," he said, and he left the kitchen.**

**Harry, who had been sitting in a kind of horrified trance, had a sudden idea.**

"Oh no." Most of the room moaned.

"why do I feel like he's gonna do something stupide" Dorcus asked with a groan

**Abandoning his toast, he got quickly to his feet and followed Uncle Vernon to the front door. Uncle Vernon was pulling on his car coat.**

"Car coat?" 

"That's a type of coat in the muggle world," Lily told him.

" **I'm not taking** **_you_ ** **," he snarled, as he turned to see Harry watching him.**

"I highly doubt Harry wants to go," Bones huffed.

" **Like I wanted to come," said Harry coldly.**

"Don't get yourself into trouble," Lily said looking at the book as though afraid of what might happen.

**"I want to ask you something. "Uncle Vernon eyed him suspiciously.**

"harry please don't do anything rash or stupide" James said rubbing his temple

":so the opposite of you then" 

"yes- Hey" James yelled as a few snickers

" **Third years at Hog – at my school are allowed to visit the village sometimes," said Harry.**

Moody realizing where Harry was going with this nodded. "Nice tactic Potter."

" **So?" snapped Uncle Vernon, taking his car keys from a hook next to the door.**

" **I need you to sign the permission form," said Harry in a rush.**

"I can't believe you actually asked him," Neville said.

"Did you really think he'd say yes?" Seamus asked.

Harry shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

" **And why should I do that?" sneered Uncle Vernon.**

" **Well, '' said Harry, choosing his words carefully, "it'll be hard work, pretending to Aunt Marge that I'm going to St Whatsits..."**

"Nice Harry." The twins said grinning.

"its honestly a very brilliant plan but it can also easily backfire" sirius mused

" **St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, and Harry was pleased to hear a definite note of panic in Uncle Vernon's voice.**

Ron smirked. "Good, make him sweat."

" **Exactly," said Harry, looking calmly up into Uncle Vernon's large, purple face. "It's a lot to remember. I'll have to make it sound convincing, won't I? What if I accidentally let something slip?"**

"Be careful Harry," lily warned 

" **_You'll get the stuffing knocked out of you, won't you_ ** **?" roared Uncle Vernon, advancing on Harry with his fist raised.**

"if you wish to keep your ear lops then your going to put you hulk ass fist down" 

"they can't hear you lily"

"i'll make them hear me"

**But Harry stood his ground.**

"i don't know weather to be proud or worried" James said quietly to Sirius 

Sirius shrugged "Why not both

" **Knocking the stuffing out of me won't make Aunt Marge forget what I could tell her," he said grimly.**

"go harry" the twins cheered

lily bit her lip nervously trying to comprehend how her sister could marry such a cruel and awful man. She loved her sister, she really did but their relationship had fallen apart piece by piece no matter what she did she couldn't stop the gap that spread between them. 

**Uncle Vernon stopped, his fist still raised, his face an ugly puce.**

" **But if you sign my permission form," Harry went on quickly, "I swear I'll remember where I'm supposed to go to school, and I'll act like a Mug – like I'm normal and everything."**

**Harry could tell that Uncle Vernon was thinking it over, even if his teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.**

" **Right," he snapped finally. "I shall monitor your behavior carefully during Marge's visit. If, at the end of it, you've toed the line and kept to the story, I'll sign your ruddy form."**

Fabien raised an eyebrow "how does harry know they will keep his promise?"

"harry doesn't really know I'm mean he could threaten to tell her next time or do any number of things but in the end he really doesn't knew he stetting his cards on the table and hoping it will pay off" bones explained" frowning slightly as everyone nodded along to his explanation

**He wheeled around, pulled open the front door, and slammed it so hard that one of the little panes of glass at the top fell out.**

"Anger issues," James muttered.

**Harry didn't return to the kitchen. He went back upstairs to his bedroom. If he was going to act like a real Muggle, he'd better start now. Slowly and sadly he gathered up all his presents and his birthday cards and hid them under the loose floorboard with his homework. Then he went to Hedwig's cage. Errol seemed to have recovered; he and Hedwig were both asleep, heads under their wings. Harry sighed, then poked them both awake.**

" **Hedwig," he said gloomily, "you're going to have to clear off for a week. Go with Errol, Ron will look after you.**

"they will molly loves animals and what I've heard so dose author" Giedion said smiling softly he loved molly and her family with all of them they were such a lively bunch and he was happy to here harry had found a home with them

**I'll write him a note, explaining. And don't look at me like that" – Hedwig's large amber eyes were reproachful, "it's not my fault. It's the only way I'll be allowed to visit Hogsmeade with Ron and Hermione."**

"I love that owl she seem like such a sassy one to" Fabien said 

"of course you would" Vance said smiling's softly 

**Ten minutes later, Errol and Hedwig (who had a note to Ron bound to her leg) soared out of the window and out of sight. Harry, now feeling thoroughly miserable, put the empty cage away inside the wardrobe. But Harry didn't have long to brood. In next to no time, Aunt Petunia was shrieking up the stairs for Harry to come down and get ready to welcome their guest.**

lily had to stop himself from wincing, remembering just how loud Petunia could be.

" **Do something about your hair!" Aunt Petunia snapped as he reached the hall.**

"it's the potter hair is untamable," Sirius said smiling fondly as james ran a hand through 

**Harry couldn't see the point of trying to make his hair lie flat. Aunt Marge loved criticizing him, so the untidier he looked, the happier she would be.**

**All too soon, there was a crunch of gravel outside as Uncle Vernon's car pulled back into the driveway, then the clunk of the car doors, and footsteps on the garden path.**

" **Get the door!" Aunt Petunia hissed at Harry.**

"maybe he can use it to hide himself from her" 

**A feeling of great gloom in his stomach, Harry pulled the door open.**

**On the threshold stood Aunt Marge,** **she was very like Uncle Vernon; large, beefy, and purple-faced, she even had a mustache** –– **though not as bushy as his.**

Marlen wrinkled her nose "lovely"

"she sounds worse then him and what we've read that's a high bar" Benji committed 

**In one hand she held an enormous suitcase, and tucked under the other was an old and evil-tempered bulldog.**

"it's probably the one that cashed him up the tree isn't it?" Frank asked 

"most likely"

" **Where's my Dudders?" roared Aunt Marge. "Where's my neffy poo?"**

Giedion smirked leaning over to his brother and whisper something in his ear as Fabien smirked and pulled out a small square shaped notebook form his pockets and a pen from his other pockets 

"what are you doing" Vance asked looking over at the two red headed twins 

"where are you taking bets on how many more ridiculous nicknames well here throughout the book" he answered looking up from his notepad "you want in?" 

Vance looked like she was sundering her answer then she shrugged her shoulders "Sure why not" 

Fabien smiled "gabion said their will be at least two more and his betting 4 galleons I'm saying three with four as well 

"two nicknames for two galleons" 

"going low aren't you Emmeline?" he asked smirking at her 

"just write it down prewet" she said back 

moody cleared his throat loudly "if you children are done i would like to continue" mad eye said gruffly as the three blushed and turned back to the book

**Dudley came waddling down the hall, his blond hair plastered to flat to his fathead, a bow-tie just visible under his many chins.**

**Aunt Marge thrust the suitcase into Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of him,**

many glasses were sent at the book as if was marge 

"I've only know her for five second but i already hate her" Bones said as he got many replies voicing their agreements 

**seized Dudley in a tight one-armed hug, and planted a large kiss on his cheek. Harry knew perfectly well that Dudley only put up with Aunt Marge's hugs because he was well paid for it, and sure enough, when they broke apart, Dudley had a crisp twenty-pound note clutched in his fat fist.**

The adults sighed. 

"That's no way to raise a child," Lily said, frowning.

"he should do it cause he loves her not because he can get money" Dorcus said agreeing with lily earlier statement 

" **Petunia!" shouted Aunt Marge, striding past Harry as though he was a hat-stand. Aunt Marge and Aunt Petunia kissed, or rather; Aunt Marge bumped her large jaw against Aunt Petunia's bony cheekbone.**

**Uncle Vernon now came in, smiling jovially as he shut the door.** " **Tea, Marge?" he said. "And what will Ripper take?"**

"He's a dog," Bones said, staring oddly at the book. "They drink water."

" **Ripper can have some tea out of my saucer,"**

"That's not very hygienic," Marleen said 

"or safe deepening on type" Remus said adding in quietly

**said Aunt Marge, as they all trooped into the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in the hall with the suitcase. But Harry wasn't complaining; any excuse not to be with Aunt Marge was fine by him, so he began to heave the case upstairs into the spare bedroom, taking as long as he could.**

"can't he just stay up there?" Doc asked 

Benjy raised an eyebrow "do you think they'll let him" 

"good point"

**By the time he got back into the kitchen, Aunt Marge had been supplied with tea and fruitcake and Ripper was lapping noisily in the corner.**

"I doubt petunia liked that" lily thought 

**Harry saw Aunt Petunia wince as specks of tea and drool flecked her clean floor. Aunt Petunia hated animals.**

"so the opposite of you?" Marleen asked lightly starting at her friend 

"yeah the opposite of me" lily said blushing slightly

" **Who's looking after the dogs, Marge?" Uncle Vernon asked.**

" **Oh, I've got Colonel Fubster managing them," boomed Aunt Marge. "He's retired now, good for him to have something to do. But I couldn't leave poor Ripper. He pines if he's away from me."**

"I'm sure he does," Banjy said rolling his eyes.

**Ripper began to growl again as Harry sat down. This directed Aunt Marge's attention to Harry for the first time.**

serval member of the order groaned 

"this can't be good" James thought running a hand through his already messy black hair 

" **So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?"**

"Where does she think he would've gone?" Bones asked.

"don't know and don't bother stressing yourself out trying to figure it out"

" **Yes," said Harry.**

" **Don't you say 'yes' in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damned good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on** **_my_ ** **doorstep."**

"hey come to think of it why isn't harry living with any of us?" Marleen aske out of the blue tapping her finger against her chin "I mean we're all pretty much on the safe housing list. (The safe housing list was designed by certain members where if you had a child and you died the child would go to one of those people's house to take care and raise).

"i don't know" Benjy said frowning slight "i mean harry should be living with one of us or someone else unless we....." he trailed off not wanting to think of the possibilities

"unless we all died" Bones said frowning and there was a tenses silence in the room “or something else happened”

“How about we counties and take a break and discuss it later?” James suggested as everyone nodded and continued reading

**Harry was bursting to say that he'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Dursleys but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped him.**

at least he has self control" lily thought

**He forced his face into a painful smile.**

" **Don't you smirk at me!" boomed at Aunt Marge.**

" **I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you."**

"why do have a feeling she doesn't mean figuratively"

**She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache and** **said, "Where is it that you send him again, Vernon?"**

" **St Brutus's," said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."**

" **I see," said Aunt Marge. "Do they use the cane at St Brutus's, boy?" she barked across the table.**

"who asks a question like that?"

" **Er –"**

**Uncle Vernon nodded curtly behind Aunt Marge's back.**

" **Yes," said Harry. Then, feeling he might as well do the thing properly, he added, "All the time."**

" **Excellent," said Aunt Marge.**

"she such a bitch" Vance mumbled wrinkling her noses at the thought of the woman

**"I won't have this namby-pamby, wishy-washy nonsense about not hitting people who deserve it. A good thrashing is what's needed in ninety-nine cases out of a hundred.Have** ** _you_** **been beaten often?"**

"Who asks someone that?" Marleen asked, horrified.

"apparently Marge" Dorcus answered 

" **Oh, yeah," said Harry, "loads of times."**

**Aunt Marge narrowed her eyes.**

"Don't over sell it boy!" Moody barked.

" **I still don't like your tone, boy," she said. "If you can speak of your beatings in that casual way, they clearly aren't hitting you hard enough. Petunia, I'd write if I were you. Make it clear that you approve of the use of extreme force in this boy's case."**

Lily bit down on her lip hard to keep herself from yelling at the book and cursing that woman right on the spot

**Perhaps Uncle Vernon was worried that Harry might forget their bargain; in any case, he changed the subject abruptly.**

" **Heard the news this morning, Marge? What about that escaped prisoner, eh?"**

Sirius shifted in his seat thinking about his little brother who had escaped from Azkaban and was now on the run from the ministry, he knew his brother was with the death eaters and maybe probably deserved Azkaban but it didn't make him feel any better thinking about it like that.

**As Aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Harry caught himself thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Harry to stay out of their way, which Harry was only too happy to do. Aunt Marge, on the other hand, wanted Harry under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for his improvement. She delighted in comparing Harry with Dudley,**

"what there to compare?" 

**and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents whilst glaring at Harry, as though daring him to ask why he hadn't got a present, too.**

"that just cruel" Doc said shaking his head

**She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person.** " **You mustn't blame yourself for the way the boy's turned out, Vernon," she said over lunch on the third day. "If there's something rotten on the** **_inside_ ** **, there's nothing anyone can do about it."**

"don't say that about my son. and has not the rotten one" lily snapped breathing heavily through her nose

"she one to talk about rotten things" Dorcus muttered galling at the book "considering she something rotten herself

**Harry tried to concentrate on his food, but his hands shook and his face was starting to burn with anger.** ** _Remember the form_** **, he told himself.** **_Think about Hogsmeade. Don't say anything. Don't rise –_**

"smart tactic quoting lines from the book in his head till give him something to think about and focus on" Benjy said completing harry 

**Aunt Marge reached for her glass of wine.** " **It's one of the basic rules of breeding," she said. "You see it all the time with dogs. If there's something wrong with the bitch, there'll be something wrong with the pup –"**

Marleen gasped " holy shit, did she just say...."

Vance nodded looking angry "yeah yeah she did" 

"There's nothing wrong with Lily and there's nothing wrong with Harry," James said angrily, thinking about how this woman could say something so mean to both Lily and Harry without barely having known them. sure she was a harry aunt person lady but that doesn't mean she knew him well at all.

**At that moment, the wine glass Aunt Marge was holding exploded in her hand. Shards of glass flew in every direction and Aunt Marge spluttered and blinked, her great ruddy face dripping.**

" **Marge!" squealed Aunt Petunia. "Marge, are you all right?"**

"Who cares if she's injured?" Sirius muttered glaring at the book

" **Not to worry," grunted Aunt Marge, mopping her face with her napkin. "Must have squeezed it too hard. Did the same thing at Colonel Fubster the other day. No need to fuss, Petunia, I have a very strong grip..."**

"She provided an excuse that's good," Dorcus said

Fabien "yeah it'll probably save harry"

"hey does this mean fubster a wizard?" Benjy asked after a moment's pause 

"it's possible through the other possibility that there was another wizard with her during the incident. " Bones said answering Benjy 

"probably an another wizard don't remember going to school with anyone named Colonel Fubster" 

**But Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were both looking at Harry suspiciously,**

"oh no"

**so he decided he'd better skip pudding and escape from the table as soon as he could. Outside in the hall, he leaned against the wall, breathing deeply. It had been a long time since he'd lost control and made something explode.**

"so he normally makes things explode or is he referencing a specific event?" Fabien asked Vance

"does it look like I know?" Vance said 

**He couldn't afford to let it happen again. The Hogsmeade form wasn't the only thing at stake – if he carried on like that, he'd be in trouble with the Ministry of Magic. Harry was still an underage wizard, and he was forbidden by wizard law to do magic outside school.**

**His record wasn't exactly clean, either. Only last summer he'd got an official warning which had stated quite clearly that if the Ministry got wind of any more magic in Privet Drive, Harry would face expulsion from Hogwarts.**

Lily groaned placing her head in her hands "oh harry what did you do this time"

"probably nothing good"

"didn't it say earlier he tried to fly a car to school?" Fabien asked 

Giedion shook his head trying to stop laughing "no dear brother he did fly a car to school with Ron and then they crashed it i think into a tree"

"Maybe that's how he got a warning?" everyone shrugged no one having an answer as they turned back to the book 

"Are we just gonna ignore

re that he somehow got his hand on a flying car?"

**He heard the Dursleys leaving the table and hurried upstairs out of the way.**

**Harry got through the next three days by forcing himself to think about his** ** _Handbook of Do-it-Yourself Broom care_** **whenever Aunt Marge started on him. This worked quite well, though it seemed to give him a glazed look, because Aunt Marge started voicing the opinion that he was mentally subnormal.**

**At last, at long last, the final evening of Marge's stay arrived.**

"Finally." Several people muttered.

**Aunt Petunia cooked a fancy dinner and Uncle Vernon uncorked several bottles of wine. They got all the way through the soup and the salmon without a single mention of Harry's faults;**

"I'm surprised they could go that long without complaining about Harry" Dorcus mused 

"must be a new record"

"maybe we should give them a gold star for their hard work" Fabien joked as Vance smacked him on the head

**during the lemon meringue pie, Uncle Vernon bored them all with a long talk about Grunnings, his drill-making company;**

"that sounds worse then when we've had to listen to McGonagall give us a speech on fowling the rules "Sirius said groaning "and we got those a lot"

"that's cause you broke the rules a lot"

**Then Aunt Petunia made coffee and Uncle Vernon brought out a bottle of brandy.**

"why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Doc said 

" **Can I tempt you, Marge?" Aunt Marge had already had a lot of wine. Her huge face was very red.** " **Just a small one, then," she chuckled. "A bit more than that... and a bit more... that's the boy."**

"She doesn't sound like she needs to be drinking anymore," Lily said, not wanting alcohol anywhere close to her child.

**Dudley was eating his fourth slice of pie. Aunt Petunia was sipping coffee with her little finger sticking out. Harry really wanted to disappear to his bedroom, but he met Uncle Vernon's angry little eyes** **and knew he would have to sit it out.**

" **Aah," said Aunt Marge, smacking her lips and putting the empty brandy glass back down. "Excellent nosh, Petunia. It's normally just a fry-up for me on an evening, with twelve dogs to look after..." She burped richly**

Many people made faces, disgusted with Marge's behavior.

**and patted her great tweed stomach. "Pardon me. But I do like to see a healthy-sized boy," she went on, winking at Dudley.**

"I don't think he's healthy sized" Marleen said 

" **You'll be a proper-sized man, Dudders, like your father.**

"mark that down for me at one" Vance said looking over at the twins who did just that 

**Yes, I'll have a spot more brandy, Vernon..."**

"She doesn't need any more," Dorcus said.

" **Now, this one here –"** **She jerked her head at Harry, who felt his stomach clench.** ** _The Handbook_** **, he thought quickly.**

" **This one's got a mean, runty look about him. You get that with dogs. I had Colonel Fubster drown one last year. Ratty little thing it was. Weak. Underbred."**

"Was she insinuating that he should be killed?" lily said through gritted teeth.

"she did"

"what the acual fuck is wrong will her?" 

**Harry was trying to remember page twelve of his book:** ** _A Charm to Cure Reluctant Reversers_** **.**

" **It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day.** **Bad blood will out.**

Lily frowned she sounded like a death eater

**Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia"**

many eyes narrowed

–  **she patted Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one, "but your sister was a bad egg.**

lily raised an eyebrow she scenically doubt that she was the bad egg of the family 

**They turn up in the best families.** **Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."**

james huffed "i'm not wrestle" he snapped biting down hsi ager trying to raise some level of calm 

**Harry was staring at his plate, a funny ringing in his ears.** ** _Grasp your broom firmly by the tail_** **, he thought. But he couldn't remember what came next. Aunt Marge's voice seemed to be boring into him like one of Uncle Vernon's drills.**

" **This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth,**

"She really needs to stop drinking," Lily said looking at Harry worriedly.

**"You never told me what he did?"**

"I am or was an aurora," James said glaring at the book crossing his arms. He was getting sick of this lady insulting him, Lily and harry. 

**Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense.** **Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents.**

" **He – didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with a half-glance at Harry. "Unemployed."**

"I have a job" James snapped 

" **As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who –"**

"why don't you go shove your opinion up your ass" James muttered glaring at the book he wasn't going to say the words didn't hurt but he wants going to let the words hurt him the most 

"you haven't even met this woman so why what give her the right to talk about you?" Sirius said scowling at the thought of someone being mean to his friend 

" **He was not," said Harry suddenly.**

**The table went very quiet. Harry was shaking all over. He had never felt so angry in his life.**

"calm down" lily whispered playing nervously with her jacket sleeve

" **MORE BRANDY!" yelled Uncle Vernon, who had gone very white.**

"No!" that the exact opposite of what you should be doing" Marleen said 

**"Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash (drunk, I expect) —"**

"Cant even drive a fucking car and i would never drink and drive with harry in a car" James yelled looking angry. he hated this woman- no he hated this whole conversation and he really wished he had his wand so he could just go hex her like their was no tomorrow 

**"They didn't die in a car crash!" said Harry, who found himself on his feet.**

**"** Oh no" Remus whispered eyes wide

"What's wrong" Alice asked

"Well children who have magic can sometimes um well...when they get really upset up or mad can have there magic act up" Remus explained playing nervously with his sweater sleeves while biting down on his lip "and harry seems to be from what we have learn the explosive type" he winced internally thinking of all the times lily had gotten real mad.

"Oh dear" Alice muttered she had seen children have a few close calls with amgci when she was younger. Her cousin had one blown out several windows when she had gotten into a fight with her brother. It had been quite a pain to pull glass out of her hair that day.

**"They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar, and left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives!" screamed Aunt Marge, swelling with fury.**

**"** Shut your mouth you piece of shit" Marleen snapped getting fed up with the woman 

**"You are an insolent, ungrateful little —" But Aunt Marge suddenly stopped speaking. For a moment, it looked as though words had failed her. She seemed to be swelling with inexpressible anger — but the swelling didn't stop. Her great red face started to expand, her tiny eyes bulged, and her mouth stretched too tightly for speech — next second, several buttons had just burst from her tweed jacket and pinged off the walls — she was inflating like a monstrous balloon, her stomach bursting free of her tweed waistband, each of her fingers blowing up like a salami...**

"Oh my god" Dorcus gasped 

"he blew her up" Benjy said his mouth falling open so he looked like a gaping fish 

Sirius was laughing "oh god i love that kid"

"not that's she didn't desserts that because she definitely did but he's going to be in so much trouble with the Mistry" Bones said 

Doc nodded his head along " especially since he already has one offences from before" lily groaned as James stifled a laugh at the thought of his son 

**"MARGE!" yelled Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia together as Aunt Marge's whole body began to rise off her chair toward the ceiling. She was entirely round, now, like a vast life buoy with piggy eyes, and her hands and feet stuck out weirdly as she drifted up into the air, making apoplectic popping noises. Ripper came skidding into the room, barking madly.**

**"NOOOOOOO!" Uncle Vernon seized one of Marge's feet and tried to pull her down again, but was almost lifted from the floor himself.**

"does he really think that'll work?" Vance asked 

"they seem to only have a Brian cells between the four of them" Fabeion said 

**A second later, Ripper leapt forward and sank his teeth into Uncle Vernon's leg.**

"sounds like the only good thing that dog done"

"at least it did something" benjy pointed out

**Harry tore from the dining room before anyone could stop him, heading for the cupboard under the stairs. The cupboard door burst magically open as he reached it. In seconds, he had heaved his trunk to the front door. He sprinted upstairs and threw himself under the bed, wrenching up the loose floorboard, and grabbed the pillowcase full of his books and birthday presents. He wriggled out, seized Hedwig's empty cage, and dashed back downstairs to his trunk, just as Uncle Vernon burst out of the dining room, his trouser leg in bloody tatters.**

**"COME BACK IN HERE!" he bellowed. "COME BACK AND PUT HER RIGHT!" But a reckless rage had come over Harry. He kicked his trunk open, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Uncle Vernon.**

"Harry your already in enough trouble, please don't do anything else" Lilly begged as if her son could hear her

**"She deserved it," Harry said, breathing very fast. "She deserved what she got. You keep away from me." He fumbled behind him for the latch on the door. "I'm going," Harry said. "I've had enough." And in the next moment, he was out in the dark, quiet street, heaving his heavy trunk behind him, Hedwig's cage under his arm.**

"He a really ran away" Dorcus said shock

"That's the end of the chapter" Mad eye said closing the book

"I'll read next Moody" Gideon said grabbing the book from Mad-Eyes hand without waiting for a reply

**The knight bus...**


	4. The knights bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> traitor friends, loyalty and a crazy man named Stan, a bus that should get a ticket and the minster of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is up late i wanted it up next week but hey school

**The Knight Bus,** " Gideon read.

Almost everyone groaned.

"I hate that bus" Vance said rubbing her temple

"I love it" Sirius put in unhelpfully grinning from ear to ear

"That's cause your an insane"

**Harry was several streets away before he collapsed onto a low wall in Magnolia Crescent, panting from the effort of dragging his trunk. He sat quite still, anger still surging through him, listening to the frantic thumping of his heart.**

**But after ten minutes alone in the dark street, a new emotion overtook him: panic. Whichever way he looked at it, he had never been in a worse fix.**

Lilly raised an eyebrow "I doubt that, I really doubt that"

"Yeah didn't he say he met Voldeymort several times" Gideon said

"Yeah at Hogwarts" Doc cut in as lily groaned and James looked on the verge of a heart attack

"Did you just call he who must not be named voldymoldy?" Marleen question not using the dark lord name

"Look I don't wanna say his name giving him  
a dumb nickname is better"

**He was stranded, quite alone, in the dark Muggle world, with absolutely nowhere to go. And the worst of it was, he had just done serious magic, which meant that he was almost certainly expelled from Hogwarts.**

"Accidental magic," Marleen explained. "You won't get expelled."

"But he doesn't know that" Dorcas pointed out

**He had broken the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry so badly, he was surprised Ministry of Magic representatives weren't swooping down on him where he sat.**

**Harry shivered and looked up and down Magnolia Crescent.**

**What, was going to happen to him? Would he be arrested, or would he simply be outlawed from the wizarding world?**

Looks of exasperation mixed with amusement were sent at the book

**He thought of Ron and Hermione, and his heart sank even lower. Harry was sure that, criminal or not,**

"So he clearly has the dramatic gene" Doc said as a few people sigh

**Ron and Hermione would want to help him now, but they were both abroad,**

"Is there anywhere he can go?" Benjy asked "I mean he has to have some other friend dorm mates?"

"He could" Doc said "but maybe there in Ireland, Hogwarts takes both British and Irish so maybe most of his friend live in Ireland and he can't reach them?"

"That a possibility"

**No means of contacting them.**

"That's not good," Alice said frowning. "At least if he had Hedwig he could owl for help."

**He didn't have any Muggle money, either. There was a little wizard gold in the money bag at the bottom of his trunk, but the rest of the fortune his parents had left him was stored in a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank in London. He'd never be able to drag his trunk all the way to London. Unless...**

"Oh no," Lily moaned.

**He looked down at his wand, which he was still clutching in his hand. If he was already expelled**

"Your not gonna be explored for accidental magic!" Vance exclaimed " but if you do it on purpose that different"

"He Can't hear you" Benjy said casting a glance her way

"I'm well aware fenwick"

**(his heart was now thumping painfully fast), a bit more magic couldn't hurt. He had the Invisibility Cloak he had inherited from his father — what if he bewitched the trunk to make it feather-light, tied it to his broomstick, covered himself in the cloak, and flew to London?**

"Harry!" Lily yelled

Everyone was either looking at the book with amusement or sending exasperated looks.

"Dose he honestly think it would work?" Doc asked amused

"I don't know" Alice said shrugging "but I bet he might try"

Severe people groaned at her worlds

**Then he could get the rest of his money out of his vault and... begin his life as an outcast.**

More amused and exasperated looks were sent at the book

**It was a horrible prospect, but he couldn't sit on this wall forever, or he'd find himself trying to explain to Muggle police why he was out in the dead of night with a trunk full of spell books and a broomstick.**

**The muggle-borns grimaced.**

"That wouldn't be good," Dorcus said. "There isn't really an excuse for that."

"He could say he was a cosplayer on his way to an event?" Fabeion suggested

"At 10 o'clock at night?" Bones questioned

Fabeion held up his hand " it was just an idea"

**Harry opened his trunk again and pushed the contents aside, looking for the Invisibility Cloak — but before he had found it, he straightened up suddenly, looking around him once more.**

**A funny prickling on the back of his neck had made Harry feel he was being watched,**

"The kid had good sense" moody said grumpy "you should all learn some" he took a look around at of them "CONSTANT VIGILANCE" Moody yelled making them all jump and Dumbledore let loss a sigh

"I swear I'm gonna go deaf by that" Vance muttered

"Your not the only one" Doc replied touching his ear

**but the street appeared to be deserted, and no lights shone from any of the large square houses.**

**He bent over his trunk again, but almost immediately stood up once more, his hand clenched on his wand. He had sensed rather than heard it:**

**someone or something was standing in the narrow gap between the garage and the fence behind him.**

"Ah fuck" Frank curesed softly

**Harry squinted at the black alleyway. If only it would move, then he'd know whether it was just a stray cat or — something else.**

"I don't like the sound of that"

" **Lumos," Harry muttered, and a light appeared at the end of his wand, almost dazzling him.**

"He did an actual spell" Marleen sighed "that won't look good"

"Maybe, maybe not, the ministry might think it was accident as well" Doc said hopefully

**He held it high over his head, and the pebble-dashed walls of number two suddenly sparkled; the garage door gleamed, and between them Harry saw, quite distinctly, the hulking outline of something very big, with wide, gleaming eyes.**

"Well fuck-

"Language"

"English"

**Harry stepped backwards. His legs hit his trunk and he tripped. His wand flew out of his hand as he flung out an arm to break his fall, and he landed, hard, in the gutter.**

**There was a deafening BANG, and Harry threw up his hands to shield his eyes against a sudden blinding light...**

"Oh god" Fabeion said laughing "I think he called the night bus"

" again I hates that dam bus" Vance muttered

**With a yell, he rolled back onto the pavement, just in time. A second later, a gigantic pair of wheels and headlights screeched to a halt exactly where Harry had just been lying.**

A few people winced

"Now really," Lily huffed. "They need to be more careful."

"Careful isn't in their vocabulary" Bones muttered

**They belonged, as Harry saw when he raised his head, to a triple-decker, violently purple bus, which had appeared out of thin air. Gold lettering over the windshield spelled The Knight Bus.**

**For a split second, Harry wondered if he had been knocked silly by his fall.**

A few snickers

"Oh Harry" Alice said amused

**Then a conductor in a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began to speak loudly to the night.**

" **Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conductor this eve—"**

**The conductor stopped abruptly. He had just caught sight of Harry, who was still sitting on the ground.**

"He's just now noticing Harry lying on the ground?" Marleen asked.

"He Doesn't seem like the brightest bulb in the bunch" Bones said

**Harry snatched up his wand again and scrambled to his feet. Close up, he saw that Stan Shunpike was only a few years older than he was, eighteen or nineteen at most, with large, protruding ears and quite a few pimples.**

" **What were you doin' down there?" said Stan, dropping his professional manner.**

" **Fell over," said Harry.**

"' **Choo fall over for?" sniggered Stan.**

" **I didn't do it on purpose," said Harry, annoyed. One of the knees in his jeans was torn, and the hand he had thrown out to break his fall was bleeding.**

"He's was hurt," Lily said worriedly.

"I'm sure he fine" James said comfortingly "

**He suddenly remembered why he had fallen over and turned around quickly to stare at the alleyway between the garage and fence.**

"If there was something there I doubt it stuck around once that blasted bus showed up," Moody said.

**The Knight Bus's headlamps were flooding it with light, and it was empty.**

"' **Choo lookin' at?" said Stan.**

" **There was a big black thing," said Harry, pointing uncertainly into the gap. "Like a dog... but massive..."**

Sirius frowned his animagus was a big black dog sort of like a hound dog. And Harry thought he saw a big black dog. Maybe that was me he thought looking over at the book. But why was he looking at Harry and stocking from a far.... Unless he was the prisoner of Azkaban and he was... he shook his head he didn't have time to dwell on those type of thoughts

**He looked around at Stan, whose mouth was slightly open. With a feeling of unease, Harry saw Stan's eyes move to the scar on Harry's forehead.**

"I'm going with his scar is popular" Frank said growing slightly

"Didn't he mention he in the begging he survived the killing cures?" Dorcus said picking at her jacket cuff

"Yeah he did in chapter one I think" Gideon said putting his finest in between the page he was on and going back through the book "yeah he did"

"What are the chance he got that scar when he survived the curse" Vance said dryly

" **Woss that on your 'ead?" said Stan abruptly.**

" **Nothing," said Harry quickly, flattening his hair over his scar. If the Ministry of Magic was looking for him, he didn't want to make it too easy for them.**

" **Woss your name?" Stan persisted.**

" **Neville Longbottom," said Harry,** **saying the first name that came into his head.**

"That's are son!" Alice yelled happily "Frank's are son and Harry might be friends" Then she frowned

"What wrong?" Frank's asked looking over at his wife noticing her change in attitude

"If Harry and Neville know each other then why didn't he come to are house were on the safe log unless.... she trialed off

"We're dead" There was a solemn mood in the air most of them guested they were dead if none of the kids lived with them but it was still scary

"Wait then who he's staying with" Alice said ademidtly clearly panicking

"I pry it's not my mother" Frank said with groaned putting his head in his hands

"She scary" Sirius agreed "especially with the hand bag"

"Wait how do you know..." Vance asked

"And we're moving on." Sirius yelled giving Gideon a pointed look

**"So — so this bus," he went on quickly, hoping to distract Stan, "did you say it goes anywhere?"**

" **Yep," said Stan proudly, "anywhere you like, 'long it's on land. Can't do nuffink underwater.**

"Has someone actually tried to take the bus to somewhere underwater?" Doc asked skeptically.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Remus said sighing

**Ere," he said, looking suspicious again, "you did flag us down, dincha? Stuck out your wand 'and, dincha?"**

" **Yes," said Harry quickly. "Listen, how much would it be to get to London?"**

" **Eleven Sickles," said Stan, "but for firteen you get 'ot chocolate,**

"Don't get hot chocolate." Those who have ridden the Knight Bus said.

"Why?

"It not gonna stay in the cup or you" Fabeion said wincing slightly

"And it's burns lot when it lands on you" Gideon groaned

"I said i was sorry" Fabeion told his brother who just gave him a look as he counties reading

**and for fifteen you get an 'ot-water bottle an' a toofbrush in the color of your choice."**

**Harry rummaged once more in his trunk, extracted his money bag, and shoved some gold into Stan's hand. He and Stan then lifted his trunk, with Hedwig's cage balanced on top, up the steps of the bus.**

**There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets beside each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls.**

"That Doesn't sound so bad" Dorcus said

"Don't jinks it" Bones muttered

**A tiny wizard in a nightcap at the rear of the bus muttered, "Not now, thanks, I'm pickling some slugs" and rolled over in his sleep.**

"What kind of dream are they having?"

"Cleary one were the picking up slugs, Meadows"

" **You 'ave this one," Stan whispered, shoving Harry's trunk under the bed right behind the driver, who was sitting in an armchair in front of the steering wheel.**

Marleen shook her head "You should always take one of the beds in the back, It's not as bumpy, also if you vomit there a trash can"

**"This is our driver, Ernie Prang. This is Neville Longbottom, Ern."**

**Ernie Prang, an elderly wizard wearing very thick glasses, nodded to Harry, who nervously flattened his bangs again**   
**and sat down on his bed.**

" **Take'er away, Ern," said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.**

**There was another tremendous BANG, and the next moment Harry found himself flat on his bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus.**

A few who had rode the knights bus before winced

**Pulling himself up, Harry stared out of the dark window and saw that they were now bowling along a completely different street. Stan was watching Harry's stunned face with great enjoyment.**

" **This is where we was before you flagged us down," he said. "Where are we, Ern? Somewhere in Wales?"**

" **Ar," said Ernie.**

" **How come the Muggles don't hear the bus?" said Harry.**

" **Them!" said Stan contemptuously. "Don' listen properly, do they? Don' look properly either. Never notice nuffink, they don'."**

Lily shot the book an annoyed look. "Muggles aren't stupid."

Bones nodded "they just perceive things different from others"

" **Best go wake up Madam Marsh, Stan," said Ern. "We'll be in Abergavenny in a minute."**

**Stan passed Harry's bed and disappeared up a narrow wooden staircase. Harry was still looking out of the window, feeling increasingly nervous. Ernie didn't seem to have mastered the use of a steering wheel. The Knight Bus kept mounting the pavement, but it didn't hit anything; lines of lampposts, mailboxes, and trash cans jumped out of its way as it approached and back into position once it had passed.**

"The magic the bus use must be incredible" Dorcus said in awe

"It is"

**Stan came back downstairs, followed by a faintly green witch wrapped in a traveling cloak.**

"I don't blame her," Marleen mumbled having gotten sick on the bus to many times to count

"' **Ere you go, Madam Marsh," said Stan happily as Ern stamped on the brake and the beds slid a foot or so toward the front of the bus. Madam Marsh clamped a handkerchief to her mouth and tottered down the steps. Stan threw her bag out after her and rammed the doors shut;**

"That's rude," Lily said glaring at the book as though it was Stan.

**there was another loud BANG, and they were thundering down a narrow country lane, trees leaping out of the way.**   
**Harry wouldn't have been able to sleep even if he had been traveling on a bus that didn't keep banging loudly and jumping a hundred miles at a time. His stomach churned as he fell back to wondering what was going to happen to him, and whether the Dursleys had managed to get Aunt Marge off the ceiling yet.**

"They probably didn't, but they ministry probably has been able to already" Moody muttered gruffly

**Stan had unfurled a copy of the Daily Prophet and was now reading with his tongue between his teeth.**

**"** How can he read on that bus?" Doc asked wistfully he had always wanted to be able to read while driving or ridding the knights bus

"I'd get sick" Benjy said looking g a little green

**A large photograph of a sunken-faced man with long, matted hair blinked slowly at Harry from the front page. He looked strangely familiar.**

"Probably the same man Harry saw on the news" Frank's said

" **That man!" Harry said, forgetting his troubles for a moment. "He was on the Muggle news!"**

"called it"

Why would a wizard be on muggle news" Dorcas asked

"When someone as dangerous as the person who escaped form Azkaban and is a high level threat then the prime minister of witch every country they be in are altered" Bones said

"Or if they harmed a muggle in anyway and were lots of who people saw" Doc put in

**Stanley turned to the front page and chuckled.**

" **Sirius Black," he said, nodding. "'Course 'e was on the Muggle news, Neville. Where you been?"**

it took less then a few words mumbled before Sirois felt his skin go white and clampy yet hot and his eyes start to pulse out of his head, he was a prisoner in Azkaban for who knows what. that didn't bother him as what he did but the fact that he was in Azkaban the though of being a around the dementors for twelve years made him crazy thinking about it. "what?! was all he could mange along with a few of his friends 

"your a death eater" someone said buts Sirius barley heard them to caught up in his own Brian "your working for voldey"

"i would rather die then work for that basted" he finally managed to say though very shakily 

"prove it" Mad-eye grumbled from his place on the coach

Sirius blinked "what?" he asked dumbly

"prove your not a death eater"

Sirius felt a vein pules in his forehead and he was pretty darn sure everyone else could see it. The fact that they were questing his loyalty ok only mad-eye was but still he felt white hot anger burn in his veins "why should I?"

"so you area death eater? and a traitor"

"Alstor-" Dumbledore said slowly "We talked about this"

Mad-eye snorted "what that there a spy in are ranks and we don't know who it is"

"there's a spy" he heard Remus whisper his brows farrowed in confusion 

"I'm not the spy nor the traitor if that what your suggestion Mad eye" his stormy grey eyes meet one blue and one dark brown of mad eyes

"then why wouldn't you show us your arm" its a starting constant now

"well maybe because your doubting my loyalty" he said icily and he can swear you could break the tension with one of those fancy dinner spoons its quiet for a Moment and no sound is made and all eyes are on him and mad eye and he can tell some are trying to get a peak on his arm 

"Please" Doc begged making the first bit of noise in several minutes looking over ta his friend his pale brown eyes " just show him" his grey eyes met those hazel ones of James and he nods slowly and he rolled up his black leather jacket sleeves raveling his almost white skin bother mark free "see" he said waving his bare arm in the air so they could all see "no dark mark you happy now"

"I'm never happy"

"what a shock" Vance muttered 

"are you all done" Dumbledore said loudly In his grandfatherly voice as they all silenced down ambiently though weather they complete clamed down was a mystery "I would suggest we all calm down and try not to jump to conclusion" he said with a look in Mad- eyes direction "this is the future and it would be in are best interest to calm down and not make assumption before we figure out what going on, we can learn and change things" he sat back down in his chair It took a few minutes but they eventually calmed down and counties reading

**He gave a superior sort of chuckle at the blank look on Harry's face, removed the front page, and handed it to Harry.**

" **You oughta read the papers more, Neville."**

**Harry held the paper up to the candlelight and read:**

**BLACK STILL AT LARGE**

**Sirius Black, possibly the most infamous prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban fortress, is still eluding capture, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.**

"That got to be an exaggeration" Vance Declared "there no way that idiot (ignore Sirius splattered hey) can be the most infamous inmate at Azkaban what about the Lestrange, grey back or any other supporters of you-know-who, who is well know"

"You have a point Unless all of you know who supporters could have died" Doc pounders "or bought their way out"

**"We are doing all we can to recapture Black," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning,**

"Why is he the Minister?" Benjy said frowning

"Don't like him do Ben?" Fabiano said grinning

"No I don't He's a blubbering two time idiot who can't tell one end of the wand from another and the fact that he even is able-" Benjy ranted and only stopped when Doc put a hand on his shoulder to clam him down

"Opinion aside" Marleen said "why is he the minister, there's got to be more people better suited for the job"

"He probably got the job around the Time the war ended I would assume" Remus said quietly "probably no one else wanted the job in case of fear or you know they died"

"Well that took a dark turn"

**"and we beg the magical community to remain calm." Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation of Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis.**

" As he should" Benjy mumbled

" **Well, really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Black is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle.**

"I'll admit Sirius is mad but he is not a danger to muggles or wizard he's like..... well he's like a timid tiger" She said ignoring Sirius glare he gave her

"Thanks Vance that makes me feel so much better" Sirius said sarcastically

"Welcome, black"

**I have the Prime Minister's assurance that he will not breathe a word of Black's true identity to anyone. And let's face it — who'd believe him if he did?"**

**While Muggles have been told that Black is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other),**

"Those kill much faster then an killing cures" Lily said thinking about all the times she came close to almost dying by a killing cures or the one time she had a gun pointed at her

"Really?" Bones asked

"Yeah you can fire off a lot more rounds then a killing and better chance you'll hit the person your trying to kill" she said "the only Problem is that if you don't aim right then the person will still be alive just in agony"

"If there shot can they'd still live?" Marleen asked generally curiously

"Yes if your hit in the thigh leg or arm even the hand or foot you still have a high chance of survival if it Doesn't piece any orangs.

" _Maybe we should get one"_ Doc thought _"it could be useful if they leaned how to use them they could hex them or something._

**the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Black murdered thirteen people with a single curse.**

"Holy mother god of shit" Sirius cursed standing up "this isn't real" 

"the book isn't fake" doc said confused not having been thinking clear "so it is real"

"he doesn't mean the god dam book Dearborn" Vance shot at him "he means the fact he killed thirteen innocent people"

"oh"

"Ok ok calm down we don't know anything" James said trying to de escalate the situation "don't panic" he said looking over at Sirius who looked on the verge of a panic attack his black painted nails digging into his waxy skin

"I'm panicking I killed 13 people. 13 people dam people" he was pulling on his hair and everyone else panic wasn't helping very much

"you could be innocent though" lily said trying to be helpful "maybe there was a mistake 

" you think i spent twelve years in Azkaban an icnonet man? Sirius all but yelled 

"maybe?" 

"for gods sake what is wrong with you people" Vance snapped 

"calm down" Dumbledore said calmly no one heard his words 

"what the fuck is wrong with you" Dorcus asked "why woudl you.."

" I don't know, do i look like a god dam answering machine

"that's not what an answering machine is" Remus said 

"your not helping" Marleen said just as panicky as everyone else 

"none of you are helping what so ever" Bones pointed out unhelpfully "calm down and we can figure it out" his words went un heard as he sighed 

"how did you mange to kill thirteen people with a single cures?" 

"that's the question you decide to ask Ben,"

"will you all just calm down" mad-eye grumbled getting a headache from all there yelling 

"I'm curios"

"CALM DOWN" Mad-eye yelled as they all immediately shut up and turned towards mad eye who was standing at his full 5 foot five height "will you all just sit down and counited reading your giving me a god dam headache" they slowly sat down though there was tension in the air as they casted look at their fellow friend most confused those other not knowing hat to believe but taking Dumbledore's early words to heart 

"for once he didn't fucking yells constant vigilance" Benjy mutter sinking into the blue velvet coach as Giedion picked up the book angina and Shakely counited reading

**Harry looked into the shadowed eyes of Sirius Black, the only part of the sunken face that seemed alive. Harry had never met a vampire, but he had seen pictures of them in his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes, and Black, with his waxy white skin, looked just like one.**

"There nothing wrong with my face" Sirius mumbled

"I don't know, you do look like a vampire today Gideon joked trying to lighten the mood a little, it worked a little as Sirius cracked a smile

" **Scary-lookin' fing, inee?" said Stan, who had been watching Harry read.**

" **He murdered thirteen people?" said Harry, handing the page back to Stan, "with one curse?"**

"What curse would you have had to use to do that?" Benjy mussed In morbid curiosity "a killing cures could kill but you would have to be very quick and I don't know how fast"

" **Yep," said Stan, "in front of witnesses an' all. Broad daylight. Big trouble it caused, dinnit, Ern?"**

Marleen frowned something felt off with that sentence. Sirius was reckless yes but not stupide no not stupide. so the fact that he murder in broad daylight in front of witness felt strange to her. _what if he was desperate though_ the little annoying voice in the back of her head said he _would have done it then you know he would have_

"that kind of stupide isn't it" Doc asked "murdering bunch of people in broad daylight?" he cats a quick look Sirius way "even your not that dumb" 

"not if your desperate" Bones said 

" **Ar," said Ern darkly.**

**Stan swiveled in his armchair, his hands on the back, the better to look at Harry.**

" **Black woz a big supporter of You-Know-'Oo," he said.**

" **What, Voldemort?" said Harry, without thinking.**

"Your kids got guts" Doc said

"Or he's just has no survival instincts" Benjy mumbled

**Even Stan's pimples went white;**

"How dose one pimples go white"

**Ern jerked the steering wheel so hard that a whole farmhouse had to jump aside to avoid the bus.**

" **You outta your tree?" yelped Stan. "'Choo say 'is name for?"**

" **Sorry," said Harry hastily. "Sorry, I — I forgot —"**

Lily sighed "he going to get himself killed if he says his name" Lily used Voldemort name a fair amount but she didn't like it she grew up with him being on the rise.

**"Forgot!" said Stan weakly. "Blimey, my 'eart's goin' that fast..."**

" **So — so Black was a supporter of You-Know-Who?" Harry prompted apologetically.**

" **Yeah," said Stan, still rubbing his chest. "Yeah, that's right. Very close to You-Know-'Oo, they say... anyway, when little 'Arry Potter got the better of You-Know-'Oo" — Harry nervously flattened his bangs down again — "all You-Know-'Oo's supporters was tracked down, wasn't they, Ern? Most of 'em knew it was all over, wiv You-Know-'Oo gone, and they came quiet. But not Sirius Black. I 'eard he thought 'e'd be second-in-command once You-Know-'Oo 'ad taken over.**

"Second in command?" Marleen said raising an eyebrow "seems kind of far fetched"

" **Anyway, they cornered Black in the middle of a street full of Muggles an' Black took out 'is wand and 'e blasted 'alf the street apart, an' a wizard got it, an' so did a dozen Muggles what got in the way.**

"Why didn't they disarm him?" Benjy asks Ed

' **Orrible, eh? An' you know what Black did then?" Stan continued in a dramatic whisper.**

Got throw in Azkaban?"'

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Preewt"

"Sure thing Vance"

" **What?" said Harry.**

" **Laughed," said Stan.**

"Laughed?" Sirius asked mouth wide open in terror "why the fuck would I laugh"

"It seems like you've lost your marbles" Dorcas said shaking her head in shock her mouth pulled open slightly in what would be a frown or shock

**"Jus' stood there an' laughed. An' when reinforcements from the Ministry of Magic got there, 'e went wiv em quiet as anyfink, still laughing 'is 'ead off. 'Cos 'e's mad, inee, Ern? Inee mad?"**

Remus frowned slightly something felt off about this whole situation nothing about it really a made Sense. What cures would Sirius use to kill thirteen people in broad day light while being scurried and the slightest movement would cause him to be killed and shot? No something was wrong with this whole thing but he Couldn't put a finger on it just yet.

" **If he weren't when he went to Azkaban, he will be now," said Ern in his slow voice. "I'd blow meself up before I set foot in that place. Serves him right, mind you... after what he did..."**

"No one deserves dementors," Alice said shivering remembering how close she came to being kissed once when they were out on a mission. Frank put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she leaned into his touch

" **They 'ad a job coverin' it up, din' they, Ern?" Stan said. "'Ole street blown up an' all them Muggles dead. What was it they said 'ad 'appened, Ern?"**

" **Gas explosion," grunted Ernie.**

"That honestly what most likely caused the explosion?" Lily said thoughtful "hitting a gas pipeline would cause a bunch of debris to go everywhere with the right cures"

" **An' now 'e's out," said Stan, examining the newspaper picture of Black's gaunt face again. "Never been a breakout from Azkaban before, 'as there, Ern?**

"I doubt that"

"In any System there flaws and I don't doubt that pepole have broken out before using said flaws"

**Beats me 'ow 'e did it.**

**Frightenin', eh? Mind, I don't fancy 'is chances against them Azkaban guards, eh, Ern?"**

**Ernie suddenly shivered. "Talk about summat else, Stan, there' a good lad. Them Azkaban guards give me the collywobbles."**

"Is that even a word" Marleen asked growing slightly

"Who know"

**Stan put the paper away reluctantly, and Harry leaned against the window of the Knight Bus, feeling worse than ever. He couldn't help imagining what Stan might be telling his passengers in a few nights' time.**

"' **Ear about that 'Arry Potter? Blew up 'is aunt! We 'ad 'im 'ere on the Knight Bus, di'n't we, Ern? 'E was tryin' to run for it..."**

There were a few snicker that pasted through the hall

"Oh Harry" lily said roundly while shaking her hand

**He, Harry, had broken wizard law just like Sirius Black.**

**Was inflating Aunt Marge bad enough to land him in Azkaban?**

"Such a pessimist," Bones said.

**Harry didn't know anything about the wizard prison, though everyone he'd ever heard speak of it did so in the same fearful tone. Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, had spent two months there only last year.**

"WHAT?!" several exclaimed  
  
"why would Hagrid do to go to Azkaban?" lily question " i doubt he could hurt a fly"

Dumbledore frowned slightly his eyebrows creasing ever so slightly had the chamber opened angina, surely not but why else would Hagrid go to Azkaban? no something happened and he had a feeling he was froing to find out what. 

**Harry wouldn't soon forget the look of terror on Hagrid's face when he had been told where he was going, and Hagrid was one of the bravest people Harry knew.**

lily smiled slightly still caught up on the fact that Hagrid had been sent to Azkaban but happy Harry saw him as brave because she as hell did 

**The Knight Bus rolled through the darkness, scattering bushes and wastebaskets, telephone booths and trees, and Harry lay, restless and miserable, on his feather bed. After a while, Stan remembered that Harry had paid for hot chocolate, but poured it all over Harry's pillow when the bus moved abruptly from Anglesea to Aberdeen.**

**One by one, wizards and witches in dressing gowns and slippers descended from the upper floors to leave the bus. They all looked very pleased to go.**

"I wonder why," Benjy muttered.

**Finally, Harry was the only passenger left.**

" **Right then, Neville," said Stan, clapping his hands, "whereabouts in London?"**

" **Diagon Alley," said Harry.**

" **Righto," said Stan. "'Old tight, then."**

**BANG.**

**They were thundering along Charing Cross Road. Harry sat up and watched buildings and benches squeezing themselves out of the Knight Bus's way. The sky was getting a little lighter. He would lie low for a couple of hours, go to Gringotts the moment it opened, then set off — where, he didn't know.**

James groaned into his hands not liking what his son was thinking

**Ern slammed on the brakes and the Knight Bus skidded to a halt in front of a small and shabby-looking pub, the Leaky Cauldron, behind which lay the magical entrance to Diagon Alley.**

" **Thanks," Harry said to Ern.**

**He jumped down the steps and helped Stan lower his trunk and Hedwig's cage onto the pavement.**

" **Well," said Harry. "Bye then!"**

**But Stan wasn't paying attention. Still standing in the doorway to the bus he was goggling at the shadowy entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.**

" **There you are, Harry," said a voice.**

"oh no oh the fuck no" Alice currsed suddnely nervous

**Before Harry could turn, he felt a hand on his shoulder. At the same time, Stan shouted, "Blimey! Ern, come 'ere! Come 'ere!"**

**Harry looked up at the owner of the hand on his shoulder and felt a bucketful of ice cascade into his stomach — he had walked right into Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself.**

"What?" Most of the people in the room shouted.

"What is he doing there?" Marleen asked

"Since when does the Minister of Magic get involved in cases of under aged magic?" Benjy asked restarting from saying anything mean about fudge

"They don't they never have" Bones mumbled " 

"so why is he their?" 

**Stan leapt onto the pavement beside them.** " **What didja call Neville, Minister?" he said excitedly.**

**Fudge, a portly little man in a long, pinstriped cloak, looked cold and exhausted.**

" **Neville?" he repeated, frowning. "This is Harry Potter."**

" **I knew it!" Stan shouted gleefully.** " **Ern! Ern! Guess 'oo Neville is, Ern! 'E's 'Arry Potter! I can see 'is scar!"**

"I sincerely doubted that he knew that" Dorcus said frowning "considering he has been calling harry Neville all night 

" **Yes," said Fudge testily, "well, I'm very glad the Knight Bus picked Harry up, but he and I need to step inside the Leaky Cauldron now..."Fudge increased the pressure on Harry's shoulder, and Harry found himself being steered inside the pub.**

**A stooping figure bearing a lantern appeared through the door behind the bar. It was Tom, the wizened, toothless landlord.**

"oh he's still around" Sirius said grinning " I like him he's cool"

" **You've got him, Minister!" said Tom. "Will you be wanting anything? Beer? Brandy?"**

" **Perhaps a pot of tea," said Fudge, who still hadn't let go of Harry.**

Remus narrowed his eyes and Moody had his good eye on the book and his magical one on the minister

**There was a loud scraping and puffing from behind them, and Stan and Ern appeared, carrying Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and looking around excitedly.**

"' **Ow come you di'n't tell us 'oo you are, eh, Neville?" said Stan,**

"He knows that harry isn't Neville," Dean said. "So why is he still calling him that?"

" I think he suffers from amnesia"

**beaming at Harry, while Ernie's owlish face peered interestedly over Stan's shoulder.**

" **And a private parlor, please, Tom," said Fudge pointedly.**

**"Bye," Harry said miserably to Stan and Ern as Tom beckoned Fudge toward the passage that led from the bar.**

" **Bye, Neville!" called Stan.**

there was the sound of flesh's hitting faces as many people faced palmed 

**Fudge marched Harry along the narrow passage after Tom's lantern, and then into a small parlor. Tom clicked his fingers, a fire burst into life in the grate, and he bowed himself out of the room.**

" **Sit down, Harry," said Fudge, indicating a chair by the fire.**

**Harry sat down, feeling goose bumps rising up his arms despite the glow of the fire. Fudge took off his pinstriped cloak and tossed it aside, then hitched up the trousers of his bottle-green suit and sat down opposite Harry.**

" **I am Cornelius Fudge, Harry. The Minister of Magic."**

**Harry already knew this, of course; he had seen Fudge once before, but as he had been wearing his father's Invisibility Cloak at the time, Fudge wasn't to know that.**

"oh he has my cloak" James said happily grinning widely even if he was dead he still wanted his on to have that cloak it had been a gift from his father when he went to Hogwarts and he was hoping to give it to his son when he went to Hogwarts. that clearly didn't happen considering he was dead but at least harry got his hands on it

"I'm sorry you have an invisibly cloak" Dorcus said her eyes narrowed at James and Sirius who had the perfect picture image of incents written on his face 

James nodded happily

" wait a dam minute, that's how you were able to sneak around without being caught" Marleen yelled finally putting the pieces together "you sneaky bastards 

"could we borrow it some time?" The twins begged looking at James 

"maybe" and he didn't say anything else as the twins grumbled and Giedion eventuley counted reading 

**Tom the innkeeper reappeared, wearing an apron over his nightshirt and bearing a tray of tea and crumpets. He placed the tray on a table between Fudge and Harry and left the parlor, closing the door behind him.**

" **Well, Harry," said Fudge, pouring out tea, "you've had us all in a right flap, I don't mind telling you. Running away from your aunt and uncle's house like that! I'd started to think... but you're safe, and that's what matters."**

"safety the number one thing" Fabien said like one of those people in commercials trying to sell things to you

**Fudge buttered himself a crumpet and pushed the plate toward Harry.**

" **Eat, Harry, you look dead on your feet. Now then... You will be pleased to hear that we have dealt with the unfortunate blowing-up of Miss Marjorie Dursley. Two members of the Accidental Magic Reversal Department were dispatched to Privet Drive a few hours ago. Miss Dursley has been punctured and her memory has been modified. She has no recollection of the incident at all.**

"i don't know weather to feel happy she cant remember or sad she cant remember" 

"why not both"

**So that's that and no harm done."**

**Fudge smiled at Harry over the rim of his teacup, rather like an uncle surveying a favourite nephew.**

" I don't know how to feel about that line" lily said " considering this is the first time they formally met"

**Harry, who couldn't believe his ears, opened his mouth to speak, couldn't think of anything to say, and closed it again.**

"that's smart anything he says could be used against him" Moody grumbled

" **Ah, you're worrying about the reaction of your aunt and uncle?" said Fudge. "Well, I won't deny that they are extremely angry, Harry, but they are prepared to take you back next summer as long as you stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays."**

" I really doubt he wants to go back for holiday's" doc muttered

**Harry unstuck his throat.**

" **I always stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas and Easter holidays," he said, "and I don't ever want to go back to Privet Drive."**

"I would rather kiss the giant squid then go back their if i was in Harrys position"

" **Now, now, I'm sure you'll feel differently once you've calmed down," said Fudge in a worried tone. "They are your family, after all, and I'm sure you are fond of each other — er — very deep down."**

"

**It didn't occur to Harry to put Fudge right. He was still waiting to hear what was going to happen to him now.**

" **So all that remains," said Fudge, now buttering himself a second crumpet, "is to decide where you're going to spend the last two weeks of your vacation. I suggest you take a room here at the Leaky Cauldron and..."**

"they just left him alone" lily said looking a little angry and concerned

"tom will keep an eye on him" James said 

" **Hang on," blurted Harry. "What about my punishment?"**

James groaned "you never ask for a punishment"

**Fudge blinked. "Punishment?"**

"Even Fudge thinks it's crazy," Marleen muttered

**"I broke the law!" Harry said. "The Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry!"**

The twins groaned.

"It's like he wants to be punished!" Sirius said exasperated.

"I mean he probably confused, I'm mean come on he blows up his aunt runs away from home, meets the minister of magic and then gets away with no punishment what so ever" Dorcas points "we would all be confused if that happens to us"

"You have a point" Doc muttered as many nodded in agreement

" **Oh, my dear boy, we're not going to punish you for a little thing like that!" cried Fudge, waving his crumpet impatiently. "It was an accident! We don't send people to Azkaban just for blowing up their aunts!"**

"Good to know." Benjy said

**But this didn't tally at all with Harry's past dealings with the Ministry of Magic.**

" **Last year, I got an official warning just because a house-elf smashed a pudding in my uncle's house!" he told Fudge, frowning.**

**"The Ministry of Magic said I'd be expelled from Hogwarts if there was any more magic there!" Unless Harry's eyes were deceiving him, Fudge was suddenly looking awkward.**

"he's hidings something" Bones mumbled shooting the book strange looks 

" **Circumstances change, Harry... We have to take into account... in the present climate...**

**Surely you don't want to be expelled?"**

**"Of course I don't," said Harry.**

" **Well then, what's all the fuss about?" laughed Fudge. "Now, have a crumpet, Harry, while I go and see if Tom's got a room for you."**

**Fudge strode out of the parlor and Harry stared after him. There was something extremely odd going on. Why had Fudge been waiting for him at the Leaky Cauldron, if not to punish him for what he'd done? And now Harry came to think of it, surely it wasn't usual for the Minister of Magic himself to get involved in matters of underage magic?**

"I don't blame him for being suspicious," Gideon said. "I would be too."

**Fudge came back, accompanied by Tom the innkeeper.**

" **Room eleven's free, Harry," said Fudge. "I think you'll be very comfortable just one thing, and I'm sure you'll understand... I don't want you wandering off into Muggle London, all right? Keep to Diagon Alley. And you're to be back here before dark each night. Sure you'll understand. Tom will be keeping an eye on you for me."**

" **Okay," said Harry slowly, "but why?"**

**"Don't want to lose you again, do we?" said Fudge with a hearty laugh. "No, no... best we know where you are... I mean..."**

Some of the residences raised their eyebrows or looked curiously at the book

**Fudge cleared his throat loudly and picked up his pinstriped cloak.**

" **Well, I'll be off, plenty to do, you know..."**

" **Have you had any luck with Black yet?" Harry asked.**

**Fudge's finger slipped on the silver fastenings of his cloak.**

" **What's that? Oh, you've heard - well, no, not yet, but it's only a matter of time. The Azkaban guards have never yet failed... and they are angrier than I've ever seen them."**

"how can dementors even be angry" Giedion asked 

"do I look like a walking ecylopieda" Vance mumbled

"I don't know you act like one at this point i thought you were"

**Fudge shuddered slightly.**

" **So, I'll say good-bye."**

**He held out his hand and Harry, shaking it, had a sudden idea.**

" **Er — Minister? Can I ask you something?"**

" **Certainly," said Fudge with a smile.**

" **Well, third years at Hogwarts are allowed to visit Hogsmeade, but my aunt and uncle didn't sign the permission form. D'you think you could —?"**

"He's not your guardian," Lily said sadly. "He wouldn't be able to."

**Fudge was looking uncomfortable.**

" **Ah," he said. "No, no, I'm very sorry, Harry, but as I'm not your parent or guardian —"**

**"But you're the Minister of Magic," said Harry eagerly. "If you gave me permission..."**

**"No, I'm sorry, Harry, but rules are rules," said Fudge flatly.** " **Perhaps you'll be able to visit Hogsmeade next year. In fact, I think it's best if you don't... yes... well, I'll be off. Enjoy your stay, Harry."**

More than one person in the room once again raised their eyebrows,

 **And with a last smile and shake of Harry's hand, Fudge left the room. Tom** **now** **moved** **forward,** **beaming** **at Harry.**

**"If you'll follow me, Mr. Potter," he said, "I've already taken your things up..."**

**Harry followed Tom up a handsome wooden staircase to a door with a brass number eleven on it, which Tom unlocked and opened for him.**

**Inside was a very comfortable-looking bed, some highly polished oak furniture, a cheerfully crackling fire and, perched on top of the wardrobe —**

**"Hedwig!" Harry gasped.**

"smart owl" Alice cooed 

**The snowy owl clicked her beak and fluttered down onto Harry's arm.**

**"Very smart owl you've got there," chuckled Tom. "Arrived about five minutes after you did. If there's anything you need, Mr. Potter, don't hesitate to ask."**

**He gave another bow and left.**

**Harry sat on his bed for a long time, absentmindedly stroking Hedwig. The sky outside the window was changing rapidly from deep, velvety blue to cold, steely gray and then, slowly, to pink shot with gold. Harry could hardly believe that he'd left Privet Drive only a few hours ago, that he wasn't expelled, and that he was now facing two completely Dursley-free weeks.**

several people slimed hoping those week would be good for harry

" **It's been a very weird night, Hedwig," he yawned.**

**And without even removing his glasses, he slumped back onto his pillows and fell asleep.**

"I fished" Gideon at last closing the book tightly in between his flinger and thumb "Who wants to go next?"

"I will" Remus said rising his hand slightly nd slowly taking the book from Gideon and opening to the next chapter

_the Leakey cauldron..........._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I got kind of ambitious with this chapter and I’m not sure how well I did the revel Taht Sirius was in Azkaban but let me know what you think! 
> 
> Emmeline Vance and The prettwet twins radiate sibling revelry. Bones is a tired dad. Benjy is to curious about death, doc needs a hug and an aspirin, Mad eye to parioned for his own good, siruis needs more then two hours of sleep, Remus is in a constant state of what the fuck, Marleen would like to un subscribe from whatever she experiencing right now. Dorcus thinks her brains going to explored, and lily and James need to figure out what wrong with their son and survival instincts


End file.
